CULPABLE
by mylac
Summary: Cuando Bella swan se entera de que la amante de Edward se suicidó, pensó que las cosas con el mejorarían, lo que no sabía es que Tanya murió estando embarazada de él y Edward la culpa de su suicidio, Bella decide vengarse teniendo un amante.
1. LA VERDAD DE MI VIDA

Estaba sentada en la sala viendo la tv, como lo hacia todas las noches, vivía bien, mi esposo era de dinero, el no me amaba como yo a él, no me dirigía la palabra desde nuestra de bodas. No sabía lo que yo hacía y viceversa pero eso era muy fácil de adivinar, el tenia a su amante, Tanya, se habían conocido desde la infancia, pero mi padre arregló mi matrimonio con él y ellos dos se iban a casar.

Me dio sueño y apagué la tv, todas las noches lo esperaba y el, algunas noches no llegaba, me prohibió hablarle a su celular, me quité mi ropa y me puse mi camisón de seda. A la mañana siguiente y para mi pesar el no trabajaba, tome un tazón y lo llene de cereal con leche de coco, jamás lo acompañaba a desayunar y a él no le importaba, como siempre el lucia hermoso, su cabello cobrizo, cuerpo atlético, su intimidante y penetrante mirada verdosa. Desvié rápido la mirada, sabia cuando lo observaba, empecé a desayunar lentamente sin ninguna prisa.

-me vas a acompañar a un funeral- me ahogue con el cereal, a lo mejor imagine su voz

Mire hacia la puerta y estaba el ahí, me miraba con coraje, asentí con la cabeza. Lo amaba pero no iba a arrogarme a sus pies, si no me hablaba yo tampoco lo haría, me enamoré de él como una tonta, el se fue y después de terminar de desayunar me vestí de negro y subí a su auto, recargué mi cabeza contra el vidrio de su espantosa jeep patriot.

Llegamos a una funeraria, se estacionó y nos bajamos, el iba vestido de saco y corbata negro, sus lentes de aviador, cada que lo veía siempre me sonrojaba pero a el no le importaba, lo tomé del brazo y se tensó, se apartó de mi furioso y lo seguí. Me dolía como me trataba, llegamos a la sala y hasta el fondo estaba el féretro.

-mi preciosa Tanya- dijo con su voz ahogada

Me quede helada, estaba en su funeral, me acerqué lentamente y lo que vi fue que Edward la besó, yo me acerqué con rabia.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunte musitando

-se suicidó- respondió

-¿Por qué?- pregunté

-por que me casé contigo, estúpida, ella se suicidó por eso, ¿y sabes que mas?, ella estaba embarazada de mi- fruncí el seño

-¿me estas culpando de algo?- pregunté

-si, por tu culpa ella se suicidó y se llevó a mi hijo- no soporté

-pues qué bueno que se haya suicidado, al fin esa guarra se fue- dije con odio

Salí de ese lugar a tomar aire fresco, así con que esa perra estaba muerta, ella siempre fue la causante de que Edward nunca me amara, y lo más estúpido es que ella estaba embarazada. La intriga me invadió y volví a entrar con la idea de interrogar a alguno de sus familiares, busqué con la mirada a Irina y finalmente la encontré.

-cuanto lo siento- me acerqué a ella

-¿tú debes de ser la esposa de Edward verdad?- preguntó y asentí con la cabeza

-debes de saber que ella murió estando embarazada de él, tenía 2 meses de embarazo- dijo

-¿Qué, cosa?- pregunté

-ellos se amaban demasiado pero tu apareciste en escena, ¿no pudiste dejarlo a él con mi hermana y buscarte a otro?- me reprochó

-no sabía que él estaba comprometido, pero eso es pasado, yo no tuve la culpa de que ella se suicidara, y creo que ustedes ni siquiera saben porque lo hizo y me culpan a mi- grité

Me fui para buscar a mi esposo, lo encontré con algunas personas platicando, ¿a que me trajo aquí?, a mí que me importa que esa estúpida este muerta, siempre me restregaba en la cara que aunque yo estuviera casada con el, jamás lo tendría en cuerpo y alma como ella lo tenía, y ese día le di una bofetada.

-necesito irme- me acerqué a el

-vete sola, yo me quedo- susurró secamente

Me salí de la funeraria y tomé un taxi, le indiqué la dirección y que por favor me llevara, me quité mi saco por que empezaba a sentirlo pesado, sentí la mirada del conductor en mi pronunciado escote. La idea de que Edward se haya acostado con esa me revolvía el estomago y me sentí herida y traicionada, ¿Por qué lo hizo?.

-señorita, ¿está usted bien?- preguntó el taxista

-si- respondí

Había un alto y se detuvo, el no me dejaba de mirar el escote, pero mi vestido era corto que dejaba ver mis muslos. Tal vez una pequeña aventura no le haría mal a nadie, y podía tener por que el jamás se enteraba de lo que hacía.

-disculpe usted, pero es muy hermosa- musitó

-gracias- respondí

Y reparé en el conductor, no era feo pero era rubio, miré sus ojos y eran azules, me senté en el centro del asiento y sus manos se atrevieron a tocar mis pantorrillas, hasta subir a mis muslos

-señorita es demasiado hermosa- susurró

El alto se puso en verde y había llegado a mi casa, ahora debía de decidir, porque no había vuelta atrás, si decidía tener un amante, seria porque yo quería. El no regresaría hasta en la noche, me cambiaba de ropa y luego vería que hacía.

-espere aquí por favor no tardo- abrí la puerta y salí

Entre a la casa, y subí rápido para cambiarme, tomé una falda, mi dinero y las llaves de mi departamento, me cambie de camisa y salí rápido. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, cuando lo miré el me miraba con mucha intensidad.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó

Le di la dirección nuevamente, puse mi mano en su pierna, ahora yo iba a jugar, me acerqué a su entrepierna y lo apreté.

-mmm…se esta pasando- susurró

-tú hiciste lo mismo y no te dije nada- dije sonriendo

-me llamo Mike- me miró

-me llamo Bella- dije mi nombre

Nos había tocado el alto, su mano se posó sobre mi pierna y subió recorriendo mi muslo, hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, gemí cuando su palma la dejo en mi entrada que estaba cubierta por tela, y empezó a mover su mano. Nos miramos y me acerqué a él, nos besamos ardientemente solo que fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido del claxon de los demás autos. Habíamos llegado a mi departamento y le pedí que se estacionara, después salimos y nos dirigimos al ascensor, me tomó de la cintura y me puso enfrente de el, comenzó a restregar su miembro. Una vocecita me gritaba que no lo hiciera, que estaba completamente en un error, que eso debería de hacerlo con mi esposo, pero la mandé a callar, no compartíamos recamara, todas esas veces que quería seducirlo, siempre terminaba con una bofetada.


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS A **

**Tanya Masen Cullen**

**Nath Hale Petrova**

**Cullen Calcetines**

**emily-FC**

Estábamos en mi departamento tomando café, no quería verme muy desesperada por el sexo, tal vez, necesitaba platicar.

-¿y eres casada?- preguntó

-si- musité –pero mi matrimonio es fallido-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-me casé con él hace tres años, mi padre arregló mi matrimonio con mi amigo, a sus padres no les pareció la idea, pero tuvieron que aceptar y meses después nos casamos. Mi amigo se convirtió en mi esposo, y el, estaba comprometido con su novia de la infancia. En nuestra noche de bodas, el me confesó que jamás podría llegar a amarme como la amaba a ella, y desde ese momento hasta ahora jamás me habla, bueno, solo me habla para algunas cosas pero mis suegros tampoco me tienen en buena estima por qué me "metí" en un noviazgo- musité apretando la taza

-¿Por qué tu papa arregló el matrimonio?-

-le confesé que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y me dijo que ya era hora de que me casara, la verdad es que mis padres no me quieren, esperaban un hijo y salí yo- y esa era la verdad

-¿entonces, nadie te tiene afecto?- musitó y negué con la cabeza

-Edward fue mi único mejor amigo y ahora no lo es- oculté mi cara

-¿y hace cuanto lo conociste?-

-desde la infancia- musité

Y así estuvimos platicando de nuestras vidas, mi vida siempre ha sido muy solitaria y un poco de afecto, a veces en las noches me preguntaba, si había alguien en este mundo que me quisiera, pero al parecer todavía no había ese alguien. Mike se fue y me dejó su número móvil, no tenía ganas de regresar a esa casa y tampoco podía visitar a mis padres, porque me lo prohibieron.

Flashback

-como ya estas casada, no puedes venir a visitarnos, empieza a hacer tu vida- gritó mi madre antes de darme una bofetada.

-¿y por que fue esa bofetada?- pregunté derramando algunas lagrimas

-para que no se te ocurra molestarme- declaró

Mi padre felicitó a mi madre por la bofetada, si podía enamorarme, eso significaba que estaba lista para casarme, eso era algo que mi padre me lo repetía. Habíamos llegado a la iglesia y el estaba allí, esperándome. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y le sonreí, pero no me sonrió, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Nos salimos de la iglesia y nos subimos a la limusina, tomé su mano pero rápidamente agarró mi mano y la apretó hasta aullar de dolor

-te odio- susurró viéndome

-suéltame, me lastimas- ordené

-no, juro que te lastimare hasta que te mueras, ya veo por que tus padres no te quieren, nadie te quiere en este mundo- dijo perforándome con la mirada

Aventó mi mano y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir rápidamente, me sentía desdichada pero tenía la culpa en no haberle confesado mis sentimientos primero, lo hice mal desde el momento en que fui a contárselo a mi padre.

-debí de haberte dicho la verdad, me enamoré de ti- susurré con mi estrangulada voz

-yo te quería como una amiga, y no podía aceptarte como novia, aun así, te rechazaría como novia pero, tendrías mi amistad y ahora, no tendrás nada- sentenció

Llegamos a la recepción y me bajé a paso veloz, entré a una habitación y vi mi ropa, esa ropa la había seleccionado con tanto esfuerzo. Me quité el vestido y me di un baño, al salir de la ducha, revisé que mi muñeca no tuviera serios daños pero un golpeteo en la puerta me sobresaltó

-¿Quién es?- pregunté

-tu esposo. Abre esa puerta- rugió

Me puse una bata y abrí la puerta, en cuanto entró me aventó del paso y se fue al baño. Me empecé a vestir y salí hacia la recepción, se suponía que este día debería de ser feliz, pero no era así. Edward salió y algunas personas me felicitaban deseándome suerte y muchos hijos en el matrimonio, quería llorar, jamás tendría hijos con él.

La recepción fue muy agobiante, quería ser feliz pero tampoco, podía ignorar las miradas envenenadas de mi esposo, mis padres y toda la familia Cullen, necesitaba un consuelo, alguien que me abrazara y me hiciera sonreír o tan solo, una palabra de aliento. Empecé a comer todo lo que me ponían sin poner mucha atención, y había llegado el momento de bailar con él.

Fin del flashback

Me desperté dándome cuenta de que me había quedado dormida, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y soñé con ese día de mi boda, vi la hora en mi celular y pero no había ni una llamada y tampoco ningún mensaje por su parte. Meses después de habernos casado, compré un departamento y una casa en Italia, el jamás los sabría. Me preparé un té y me dediqué a ver la tv, pasaba de canal en canal pero no hallaba nada de mi interés

Salí al parque a caminar, iba pasando por las tiendas de ropa cuando vi un anuncio de que se solicitaba vendedora, interesada, entré pidiendo informes. Me había quedado con el puesto de vendedora, necesitaba hacer algo, no me gustaba ir de compras, pero podía estar fuera todo el día y no esperar a Edward como si fuera una tonta, mañana empezaba a trabajar.

Comí un helado, no sabía qué hacer porque era la primera vez que salía de casa, y a lo lejos veía a una pareja que se besaba, después se tomaron de la mano. Me levanté enojada, no quería ver parejas frente a mí, y me recordaba que las cosas entre Edward y yo jamás podrían ser buenas, a veces quisiera aventarme a un precipicio, no le hacía falta a nadie, no tenía amigos, mis padres nunca me han querido y mi esposo me odia. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y mire la pantalla, estaba sorprendida de que era Edward, toqué la pantalla

-hola cielo, que bueno que me hablas- dije emocionada

-no empieces con tus mamadas, te hablo por que tus padres están en la casa y no sé en donde estas, y la verdad no me importa, ven aquí ahora- se cortó la llamada

Fui a mi casa tranquilamente, no tenía ganas de ver a mis padres, abrí la puerta y entré con desgano. Llegué hasta la estancia y los vi platicando a los tres.

-la verdad yo no quería casarme con ella, solo era mi amiga- gritó Edward

-y nosotros no la queríamos tener, ha sido un peso enorme desde el día que nació- dijo mi madre

-¿entonces para que quieren verme?, yo no los quiero ver, así que váyanse- ordené acercándome mas

-¿así nos recibes?, venimos a verte, hace cuatro años que te casaste- respondió mi padre calmado

-yo no quiero verlos, no les importa como vivo, al menos de que hayan venido por dinero. Y eso no se los voy a dar, porque ustedes tienen dinero- los miré a los ojos

-no están aquí por eso- dijo Edward secamente y lo miré

-tu cállate, no te pregunté, quiero que se vayan y jamás en mi vida los quiero volver a ver, es mejor quedarme huérfana- dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón

-ISABELLA- gritó Edward

Me salí de la estancia y corrí hacia mi único refugio, dejando atrás los gritos de ellos tres. Llegue a mi recamara y puse el seguro, dejé que las lagrimas salieran, no quería saber porque me estaban visitando, lloré hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

Sentí algo frio en mi frente y estaba mullido en donde reposaba, me levanté pero mi vista se nublaba con la luz cegadora.

-¿estoy muerta?- pregunté sintiéndome feliz

-no estás muerta, estas en la cama. Estúpida- la voz fría de Edward me hizo reaccionar de enojo

-vete, quiero estar sola- dije cortante

Me quité la compresa de la frente y la arrojé hacia el piso, hice acopio de mis fuerzas para tratar de levantarme, pero dos manos me lo impidieron

-no te muevas, tienes mucha fiebre y ¿qué putas hacías tirada en piso estando inconsciente?- gritó

-me quedé dormida y eso a ti que te importa- grité

-me importa por que eres mi maldita esposa y no quiero que me acusen de que te cuido mal- tomó la compresa y la volvió a poner en mi frente, apretándola un poco

Nos quedamos así en silencio, con sus roces, podía sentir descargas eléctricas y eso me hacia sonreír, sentir mi pulso a mil. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y comérmelo a besos, y entregarme a él. Se alejó de mí, como si fuera una leprosa.

-¿Por qué ya no me quieres?- pregunté triste

-por que me arruinaste la vida, lo que yo quería de ti era amistad. Tenía una hermosa novia a mi lado y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y por tu culpa, ella se murió y llevándose a mi hijo.- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿crees que yo tengo la culpa de tu novia se haya suicidado?, no, ella lo quiso hacer- musité

-¡hubiera sido mejor, si te hubieras suicidado en su lugar, nadie te necesita en este mundo!- gritó

-¡NO!, no puedo soportar tu odio, ¿Por qué me tratas así?, ¿acaso olvidaste los bellos días en que nos reíamos juntos?, tú me hacías sentir bien, y ahora…me odias- susurré soltando lagrimas

-llevaras este odio, el día en que te mueras y yo volveré a hacer feliz. Olvida esos días, porque jamás regresaran- me empujó y salió. Yo siempre lo amaría en secreto.


	3. MI NUEVO TRABAJO

**GRACIAS A:**

**XIOMARA**

**GIRL LINA**

**ARIADNAG**

**Z-A-C-G**

**CARO751**

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, agradecí que tuviéramos habitaciones separadas porque al menos podría levantarme sin preocuparme por qué lo fuera a despertar. Me arreglé de manera sencilla pero sin parecer pordiosera, como no sabía conducir tuve que llamar a Mike.

En lo que lo esperaba decidí ir a husmear en su habitación haber si estaba, no le diría absolutamente nada, iba caminando hacia la sala cuando me lo encontré durmiendo en el sillón, tenía muchas botellas de vino y otras bebidas. Me acerqué lentamente a tocar su cobrizo cabello, era suave y maleable, deposité un tierno beso en su frente y me alejé rápido. Pobre de él, quiere ahogar su pena en alcohol. Salí de esa casa despreocupada y minutos después llegó Mike.

-hola- saludó con una sonrisa

-hola- musité

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí, le indiqué la dirección a donde ir y me dijo que eran las tiendas más exclusivas del país.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?- habló nervioso

-si adelante-

-¿Qué tal tu día de ayer?- sonrió

-mal, mis padres me visitaron ayer y los corrí de mi casa. Y ahora tengo un trabajo- dije

-pero tú no necesitas trabajar, a lo mejor, te falta algo de diversión-

-lo sé, pero quiero estar fuera de esa casa y no verlo, además, su familia creerá que solo estoy gastando su dinero pero no es así- musité cabizbaja

-que te parece si te invito a comer- dijo con un leve sonrojo

-ahm…pues no se…- dudé

-por favor, nadie se va a enterar y además mereces ser feliz, y quiero ser tu amigo- suspiré con pesadez- a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado, se que en fondo eres tierna, dulce, bondadosa y muy generosa- me sonrojé

-gracias por decirme eso pero, la última vez que tuve a un amigo, lo arruiné- dije con desgano y esa herida lacerante seguía viva

-eso ya no pasara- dijo seguro de si mismo

-¿me lo prometes?- pregunté esperanzada

Asintió y me tomó de la mano, su tacto era cálido y me sentí reconfortada, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones, todos se alejan de mí y al final, la que sufre soy yo. Una lagrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo y Mike lo notó, sorprendida la limpie de inmediato.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó

-si…es solo que no sé porque salió la lágrima- susurré

-tranquila. Debe ser de felicidad- ambos nos reímos

Por fin había llegado a mi nuevo trabajo, me bajé no tan presurosa, quería quedarme con Mike, me sentía cómoda y relajada con él; pero también debía de pensar que el tenia ocupaciones, me deseó suerte y caminé hacia la puerta

Respire profundamente y abrí la puerta, la chica que me dio el trabajo camino hacia mi dirección, me vio con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó

-hola Bella, ¿te acuerdas de mí?, soy Ángela- ofreció su mano para estrecharla

-sí, claro que me acuerdo de ti- musité

-bien, pues empecemos. Hay que vestir a los maniquíes y después tienes que hacer los dobladillos a las camisas- empezamos a caminar hasta donde se hallaba la caja registradora

Me dio un libro de contabilidad para estudiarlo junto con unos audífonos, que eran para hablar a seguridad, después me dio un pequeño paseo por los almacenes y de inmediato me puso a acomodar unas camisas. En menos de una hora ya había personas comprando, todo iba bien y me sentía libre, hasta que me pareció haber visto una cabellera negra y su cabello apuntaba a muchas direcciones. Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente

-solo es mi imaginación- repetí mentalmente

Volví a abrir los ojos y esa figura no estaba, esa visión la atribuí a los nervios, pero tal vez y algún día ellos me verían y me preguntarían. Decidí olvidar eso y concentrarme en mis deberes lo mas que pude

-Bella, el dueño quiere conocerte- susurró Ángela

Asentí con la cabeza y ambas caminamos a la parte trasera del almacén, el palpitar de mi corazón era muy rápido y podía jurar que Ángela lo escuchaba. Llegamos a una puerta gris que estaba entre abierta y ella camino primero, segundos después me cedió el paso y entré algo temblorosa; traté de mirar al piso solamente y no verlo pero cuando traspase el umbral, accidentalmente lo miré y …el tiempo se detuvo de golpe, los nervios estallaron, el aire abandonó mis pulmones de golpe.

-¿Qué haces trabajando?- preguntó Edward

-yo…necesitaba hacer algo, todo el día me la paso aburrida- musité

-cuando vi tu nombre en mi nueva lista de empleados, no me lo podía creer- me miró esbozando una sonrisa y temí por lo que pudiera significar

-yo no sabía que esta tienda era tuya- susurré

-no…no sabias muchas cosas de mi- replicó molesto –¡maldita sea, siempre te has cruzado en mi camino, como si supieras en donde pudiera estar!. Sigue con tu trabajo y no me estés molestando para nada y no quiero que me espíes, la gerente de aquí se llama Victoria, te estará vigilando, hasta que se terminé tu turno y ahora lárgate a trabajar- siseó

Salí de su pequeña oficina, corriendo lo más rápido que pude, me metí al baño para tratar de tranquilizarme. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en una de sus tantos comercios?, ¿Qué seguía ahora?, ¿Qué Mike fuera un espía contratado por él?, salí con la normalidad de siempre, atendí a una madre con su hija.

-hola, buscamos un vestido de graduación color rosa- dijo la mujer feliz

-síganme por favor- musité mirando a las dos. La chica tenía expresión de querer salir corriendo

Las guié por el pasillo de los vestidos y empecé a buscar, la chica sacó un vestido color rojo rápidamente y me preguntó por los vestidores, le indiqué en donde estaban, encontré un vestido color rosa pero era escotado

-señora encontré este vestido en rosa- se lo mostré

-el color rosa es hermoso, de hecho, mi hija tiene toda su ropa y accesorios en color rosa, porque es su favorito…Beth- miró a su alrededor

-está en los vestidores- musité

Caminamos juntas para buscarla, y dimos con ella, se estaba probando el vestido color rojo y se le veía bastante bien

-no, creo que es algo que usaría tu padre, quítate ese y mídete el vestido color rosa- ordenó

La chica se encerró en el vestidor y me entregó el vestido, minutos después, estaba cobrándoles cuando Ángela me informó que en unos minutos llegaría la gerente. Y minutos después me estaba presentando a la gerente y resultó ser la secretaria de Edward.

-hola, soy la gerente de esta tienda, Ángela debió de haberte instruido en la atención con los clientes, y te debió de haber entregado el libro de contabilidad- habló como si fuera la dueña del lugar…esa voz era tan familiar que la ira me carcomía

-finalmente nos conocemos- musité, recordando ese día

-el señor Cullen, es dueño de este edificio, así que solo hago una visita rápida- sonrió

Me di la vuelta cuando la conversación llegó a su fin y una lágrima salió precipitadamente

FLASHBACK

Después de lanzar las flores, busqué a mi ahora esposo para avisarle que nos teníamos que cambiar de ropa e irnos a la luna de miel, pregunté por él y me dijeron que estaba en el baño, caminé hasta ahí y se escucharon gemidos.

-si…si…que estrecha estas Victoria- la voz de Edward jadeante me reveló en donde había estado

-eres muy grande…fuera de normal- jadeó una voz femenina –solo espero que tu esposa no se entere- musitó

Me quedé ahí, parada sin poderme mover y era la segunda vez en el dio que él se acostaba con otra por que al principio de la boda se fue con Tanya al mismo baño

-tus tetas están riquísimas- musitó Edward y rompí en llanto

Iracunda y lastimada toqué la puerta para interrumpirlos.

-está ocupado- gritó el

-ya es hora de irnos- respondí

-no me interrumpas…ahora lárgate- vociferó y escuché una risita burlona

-si no estás en 15 minutos en la habitación, me iré sin ti- musité

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Miré mi reloj y faltaba poco para ir a comer, hubiera sido más fácil que me despidiera, así solo lo podría ver en la casa, no era la segunda mujer con la que se acostaba, lo hizo con la dependienta de una joyería, sedujo a una chica en un cine y cada que le reclamaba el me asfixiaba y después me daba una bofetada. Pero ahora, quien sabe que es lo que me haría llegando.

Seguí con mis deberes hasta que llegó la hora de comer, recibí un mensaje de Mike y eso hizo que sonriera, me esperaba en una pizzería. Salí a paso veloz y llegué a la pizzería, vi a Mike sentado y me acerqué.

-increíble- musitó cuando le terminé de contar todo

-tal vez, podría ser un traficante de drogas y no me entero- le di un leve mordisco a mi rebanada

-a lo mejor y lo es, pero ¿Cómo crees que voy a ser un espía?- carcajeo Mike e hizo que me uniera a su risa.

-tienes una risa muy linda- dijo fascinado

-gracias, y tú tienes una risa contagiosa- le devolví el cumplido, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa

Sentí un leve apretón en mi mejilla y tomé a Mike de la mano.

-no pude evitarlo…tu sonrojo te hace ver muy encantadora y le da un toque inocente- susurró

-eres halagador Mike pero, mi esposo podría estar por aquí y no quiero que te haga nada malo- retiré mi mano

-el no tiene por qué decirte nada- objetó Mike

-lo sé, pero aun así, estoy casada y créeme cuando te digo que he intentado divorciarme, pero no se puede porque mis padres arreglaron el matrimonio de manera religiosa- bebí mi refresco

Terminó la hora de comer y me fui a mi trabajo, llegando ahí, me toqué la mejilla donde había rozado Mike. Recordé su tacto, cálido y tierno, sentía mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Quería saltar de alegría, quería ser feliz aunque fuera una sola vez. Me sentía muy feliz y me di cuenta que los colores eran más brillantes; muy entusiasmada atendí a la clientela lo más rápido que pude, dándoles sugerencias y consejos.

-Bella necesito que me ayudes a vestir a un maniquí- pidió Ángela y asentí

Escogí una camisa de manga corta color azul rey, me hizo recordar los ojos azules de Mike y como brillaban estos al verme. La puse con una falda color amarilla, y así siguió mi primer día de trabajo, al llegar a mi casa, me encontré con Edward sentado en el sillón, no lo saludé y caminé largo, sentí un jaloneo intenso en mi cabello y grité

-que sea la última vez que me vuelves a seguir, estúpida, de lo contrario yo terminare tu miserable vida- siseó con la voz contenida. El dolor se hacía más fuerte y jaló mas mi cuello hasta hacer muy incómoda esa postura

-suéltame, por favor- rogué

-no, quiero que sientas el dolor que estoy sintiendo- gritó y me aventó contra el piso

Me caí y el solo se empezó a reír, me levanté adolorida y lo encaré

-yo no te sigo, y tampoco sabía que ese tienda era de tu propiedad, pero si quieres despedirme, hazlo, no importa- exclamé. Me dirigió una oscura mirada

-he decidido que no te despediré pero te aseguro, que tengo planes para ti. Ahora lárgate- bufó

Corrí hacia mi habitación y azoté la puerta, y caí al piso llorando.


	4. NUEVOS AMIGOS

Y como ustedes lo han pedido y esperado...Jacob esta aquí!

Una semana después de que entré a trabajar las cosas entre Mike y yo eran mejores. Le llamaba cuando estaba desocupado y que Edward no me viera, es más, casi no lo veía pero era fácil adivinar en donde podría estar. Vi por mi rabillo del ojo a una persona esperando frente a la caja registradora.

-en un momento lo atiendo- musité haciendo el cierre de una caja

-no te preocupes puedo esperar- murmuró una voz animada femenina

Esa voz sabía a quien le pertenecía. Levanté la vista rápidamente, tragando audiblemente. Esme, la madre de Edward.

-buenas tardes- hablé formalmente

-¿tu trabajando aquí?, pensé que estabas en casa de mi hijo-

-este es mi trabajo- me hice un poco a la derecha para ver si no había más clientes esperando a que les cobrara. Pero tal parece que no había nadie más.

Ella miró alrededor para ver a quien estaba buscando y al no ver a nadie me sonrió de manera maternal. No le devolví la sonrisa, la última vez que la vi fue cuando me reclamó por "haber terminado una relación".

-señora Cullen, estoy trabajando y no se me permite distracciones ni visitas familiares- mi tono mostraba mi desagrado por verla

-lo sé. Pero este establecimiento es de mi hijo y tu eres su esposa, en fin, Alice me dijo que te vio aquí y vine a conversar contigo- habló examinando sus uñas

-está nerviosa- pensé al seguir mirando su comportamiento

-no tengo por qué darles alguna explicación a ustedes del porque estoy trabajando. Así que si me deja seguir trabajando- hablé casi gritando

-tú eres la dueña de este lugar, no nada más Edward. Puedes dejar a una de las chicas en tu lugar…se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor del mundo pero, mi esposo, mis hijos y yo queremos conversar contigo- pidió en un tono amable y un poco triste. ¿Triste?, mujer hipócrita.

Varias personas comenzaron a vernos y susurrar. Faltaría poco tiempo en que se enteraran que la esposa del dueño estaba trabajando aquí, comencé a reírme algo histérica por sus ridículas palabras, siempre esperé cosas buenas de ellos pero jamás pasó eso. Quería que ella se fuera, su presencia me hacia enfurecer a tal punto de darle una bofetada, y las palma de mis manos picaba por hacer eso

-yo no quiero conversar con ustedes, así que déjeme en paz. ¿Esto es algún plan de Edward?, pues dígale que no va a funcionar- musité

-él no sabe nada- murmuró… ¿al borde de las lagrimas? – no sabe que estoy aquí. Él habla cosas terribles de ti, y sé que Tanya se suicidó, pero yo no te hago culpable de eso. Sé que él la amaba muchísimo, pero tal vez es tiempo de que la olvide…-

-¡ESCUCHEME CON MUCHA ATENCION. NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVA A MENCIONAR A TANYA NUNCA MÁS Y NI QUE ME COMPAREN CON ELLA!. AHORA VAYASE Y DEJEME TRANQUILA, NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVA A HABLAR NUNCA MÁS. NO QUIERO NI DESEO SUS CONSEJO O SU SUPUESTA AYUDA, DESDE QUE ME VIO ME DESPRECIÓ EN EL MOMENTO- vociferé

Le grité en la cara. Descargué lo que por años había guardado. Ninguno de la familia Cullen me aceptó o me mostró amabilidad, solo me hacían gestos de mala voluntad cada que me miraban. Yo sabía lo que Edward sentía por Tanya, porque él me lo platicaba y también lo veía. Ambos se besaban y se abrazaban frente a mí y cuando me casé con él, esperaba que él me amara con la misma intensidad que la amaba a ella. Pero fueron solo deseos porque jamás me amó así. Esme se quedó en estado de shock con su cara completamente pálida, y por el borde de sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar, se dio la vuelta sollozando y caminando a paso veloz; no me importaba si iba con Edward a decirle, de todas maneras era su hijo. Sentía la mirada de todos pero no me importó, ya no tenía la costumbre de dar explicaciones a nadie por mis actos.

Horas después las cosas seguían con normalidad, algunas personas me hacían preguntas confirmando que yo era la esposa de "el señor Cullen".

-¿entonces por que trabajas aquí?- preguntó Ángela

-porque quiero trabajar, no veo nada de malo en hacer eso- hablé tono defensivo

-¿no te llevas bien con ellos?- preguntó

Negué con la cabeza, algunas empleadas no les gustaba la idea, argumentando que debería de dejar mi puesto para alguien que necesite trabajar por necesidad. No me importaba lo que todos pensaran de mí, hubo un tiempo en que me importaba sus opiniones y los complacía pero ya no más. Llegó la hora de la comida y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento, lo cual me desanimaba, este día no comería con Mike porque estaba trabajando en su taxi pero me prometió llevarme a mi casa a la hora de la salida. Salí valientemente bajo la lluvia y caminé con sombrilla en mano, escuché un claxon a mi lado derecho

-¿A dónde vas con esta lluvia?- preguntó una voz masculina

No le respondí dado que no lo conocía. Giré mi cuello para verlo. Rostro moreno bronceado, facciones delicadas pero de mandíbula cuadrada, ojos oscuros y las líneas de su cuello eran irresistiblemente sexys. Giré mi rostro para otro lado sonrojada por pensar de esa manera. La punta de mi zapatilla golpeteó en algo solido haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio rápidamente, cayendo contra la sombrilla hasta aplastarla. Y la lluvia bañándome con prisa, escuchaba risas por algunos lados lo cual hizo que me enfadara y haciéndome levantar rápidamente, unas manos se posicionaron en mi cintura para ayudarme a estar de pie. Miré rápidamente y era ese hombre que me había hablado anteriormente

-espero que no te tropezaras por mi culpa- esbozó una sonrisa lobuna. El timbre de su voz era puramente grave y masculino y caliente, como un día de verano

-yo creo que fue tu culpa por distraerme- sonreí

-ven, entra a mi auto o te vas a enfermar- sonrió cabeceando a su auto.

Las ropas húmedas comenzaban a filtrar el frio hasta mis huesos, haciendo que castañearan los dientes. Miré a su auto que era un Audi negro y lo miré a él.

-¿Có-como s-se que no e-eres un secuestrador?- pregunté castañeando los dientes sin poder controlar

Se empezó a reír a carcajadas y negó con la cabeza, entré a su auto mientras que él tomaba mi deshecha sombrilla. Entró a su auto

-¿y bien? A dónde vas- quiso saber. Mientras encendía la calefacción

-voy a un restaurante a comer- murmuré soportando el frio de mis ropas

-qué casualidad porque yo también voy a comer. Me llamo Jacob Black y permíteme invitarte a un restaurante familiar- habló con una enorme sonrisa

-me llamó Bella Swan. Pero preferiría ir a mi casa y cambiar mi ropa- hablé sin castañear

-te llevo a tu casa pero solo si aceptas mi invitación a comer- murmuró viéndome

-eres muy insistente- susurré

Él se empezó a reír a carcajadas que eran contagiosas y acepté. Se estacionó en la entrada y me preguntó si podía pasar al baño, no estaba muy segura de eso pero me aseguró que no me haría nada malo, rogué a los cielos por qué no estuviera nadie en la casa. A veces estaba la ama de llaves llamada Renata y era una fiel devota de mi esposo.

-¡qué casa tan bonita!- murmuró al contemplar la vista -¿en serio vives aquí?- preguntó

-claro que sí. Bien, me iré a cambiar de ropa y el sanitario esta al final de ese pasillo- le indiqué en donde era

Caminé hacia las escaleras y a él lo deje en el sanitario. Tal vez fue una pésima idea haberlo traído a mi casa, porque no era un secuestrador…tal vez era un asesino psicópata. Auto negro y vestido de negro…Edward también vestía de negro, con trajes hechos a la medida de finos hilos y ni hablar de sus corbatas hechas de seda o sus zapatos hechos a la medida y caros. Pero Jacob vestía con mezclilla

-¿Por qué estoy comparando como se visten?- pregunté en mi mente

Esa comparación no tenía ningún sentido. Edward era Edward y además lo conocía desde los nueve años y…Jacob, lo conocía apenas unos minutos. Me vestí con lo que encontré, botas para agua, pantalón de pana y una chamarra. Me dirigí deprisa hacia la sala donde lo dejé y esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Al bajar el último escalón caminé rápido cuando escuché que estaba conversando con alguien más, al seguir avanzando pensé que tal vez él ya había llegado, pero, ¿tan rápido?, me dejó una nota que había ido a Australia solo que eso fue ayer en la noche. Finalmente lo encontré hablando por teléfono

-ah ya estas lista. Solo estaba haciendo unos arreglos para nuestra comida- dijo al verme sin perder esa sonrisa

-de acuerdo- sonreí

Mi mente me mostró imágenes de Edward parado en el mismo arco que estaba Jacob, hablando por teléfono con actitud seria y a veces lo escuchaba hablar en un perfecto francés o ruso. De hecho, el era poliglota, hablaba con fluidez y perfectamente nueve idiomas (inglés, español, francés, portugués, italiano, ruso, árabe pérsico, sueco y húngaro).

-maldito presumido- pensé furiosa

-bueno. Ya vámonos ¿de casualidad vives tu sola aquí?- preguntó mientras caminábamos

-de hecho si y no- contesté en una sonrisa

-¿si y no?- preguntó confundido

-vivo con mi esposo pero él se encuentra fuera por cuestiones de trabajo, así que siempre estoy sola-murmuré

Llegamos a su auto y entré, puse mi cinturón y cerré la puerta suavemente.

-¿eres casada?- preguntó

-si…pero no me gusta hablar de eso- hablé con desgano y encendió su auto

-¿tan malo es estar casada?- preguntó

-no sabes cuánto- dije viendo a la casa alejarse.

Hablamos en todo el camino y tenía esa sensación de felicidad. Como cuando platicaba con Mike, solo que sentía que lo estaba traicionando, pero me haría bastante bien en tener otro amigo, no como amante, sino…como un amigo. Llegamos a un lugar llamado "la push", y ante la confusión que vio en mi cara me explicó que era una reserva.

-¿Cómo especie en peligro de extinción?- pregunté

-algo así- comentó

El lugar era completamente tranquilo y hermoso, pero las nubes grises estaban empeñadas en querer quedarse. Seguimos caminando por un pasillo empedrado que llegaba a un restaurante hecho de madera y con un cálido ambiente familiar. Fuimos recibidos por una chica de mi estatura y en estado de embarazo

-¡hola Jacob!- habló feliz de verlo y me sentí fuera de lugar

-hola primita, espero que nuestra comida este lista- habló en tono bromista

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas. Seguí observando el lugar, en un panel de madera habían varios cuadros con fotografías y en ellas pude identificar a Jacob junto a otras personas.

-¿te gusta?- murmuró cerca de mi oído haciéndome temblar

Lo miré y él sonrió mostrando unos dientes blancos y parejos

-son fotos familiares-

-sí, si lo son- confirmó

Nos fuimos a sentar y me ofreció el menú.

-¿y en que trabajas?- preguntó

-trabajo en una tienda de ropa, como vendedora. ¿y tú?-

-soy un actor-

-¿actor de teatro?-

-si te dijera que clase de actor, seguramente te burlarías de mi- murmuró sonriéndome

-¿no me dirás finalmente? Prometo no burlarme- juré

Dejé a un lado el menú de la comida para ponerle atención. Era un actor, menos mal, así se esfumó la idea de que era un secuestrador o psicópata asesino.

-yo pienso que te burlarías de mi si supieras como pensaba de ti- sonreí

-soy un actor porno-

Comencé a reírme entre dientes primero

-es en serio. Ríete si quieres pero es la verdad, soy un actor porno. Además, prometiste no burlarte- sonrió

Tapé mi boca para controlar un poco mi risa.

-¿así que…con que eres actor porno?- pregunté

-claro que sí. Es verdad- sonrió

Increíble. Pensé, conozco a un taxista, a un hombre de negocios cretino y a un actor porno

-así con que eres casada- murmuró

-sí. Pero no están lindo como parece, mi esposo…digamos que no es feliz con nuestra relación-

En ese momento llegó una camarera a tomar nuestra orden. Yo pedí una hamburguesa vegetariana con papas y Jacob pidió dos hot dogs con una cerveza. Comimos y hablábamos un poco, pero todo se sentía bien aunque a veces pensaba en Mike…pero no éramos amantes o novios. Más bien éramos como amigos y debía de aclarar eso con él, aunque tal vez no le gustará. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y llegó su prima con su esposo. Jacob volvió a hacer las presentaciones y su prima dijo algo sobre acerca de que era bueno verlo a él con una chica

-es una amiga que conocí hoy- murmuró

-así se le llama ahora…amiga. Y después terminan diciendo "que crees, no era una amiga, era mi novia"- dijo en tono bromista su prima de nombre Emily

-¡EMILY!- bufó Jacob enojado

Ella se fue carcajeando junto a su esposo con una sonrisa. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse…justo así me imaginaba estar con Edward, solo que eso nunca pasó. Desvié mi vista. Edward solo pensaba en Tanya y en nadie más.

-deberías de ir un día a verme filmar una película- sonrió

Comencé a sonrojarme fuertemente que me atraganté con la bebida y comenzó a auxiliarme

-creo…que…no sería una buena idea- dije tosiendo un poco

-¿Por qué no?. Es como si fueras a ver la filmación de tu película favorita- dijo sentando y después le dio un sorbo a su cerveza

-eh…si pero…no se- murmuré

Terminamos de comer. Aunque fue cortes por pagar mi cuenta, yo iba a pagar la mía pero se negó rotundamente, salimos de ese restaurante familiar no sin antes despedirme de la feliz pareja. Una vez en su auto me armé de valor para preguntarle él porque de su elección por su profesión.

-¿Por qué decidiste ser actor porno en vez de actor de películas?- pregunté

-por que una vez vi una película porno a los 18 años y pensé ¿Por qué no ser un actor porno?-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunté

-tengo 31 años ¿y tú?- preguntó

-25-

-¿Cuántos años de casada llevas?-

-3 años- murmuré

-¿no crees que deberías de vivir tu juventud?- preguntó viéndome

-lo hago pero a mi manera- murmuré

Seguimos platicando mientras manejaba a la zona céntrica de la ciudad, le pedí que me dejara en donde nos conocimos dado que estaba cerca de la tienda. Al llegar al lugar donde me tropecé, compartimos números telefónicos para otra cita, que sería el día sábado.

-piensa en lo que te dije- murmuró

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté saliendo de su auto

-verme trabajando. Tal vez te animas y dejas tu trabajo de vendedora de ropa. Te aseguro que en donde trabajo te divertirás y tu mirada dejara de ser triste- me guiñó un ojo.

Mi cara se quedó roja. Muerta de la vergüenza tuve que despedirme y fui a seguir con el horario laboral que Edward me había extendido a propósito.


	5. SEGUNDO BESO

Habían pasado dos días desde que conocí a Jacob, Mike no lo sabía porque no quería decírselo pero tarde o temprano lo sabría. Las horas laborales se habían vuelto menos hostiles desde que supieron ese secreto, victoria me vigilaba celosamente como un halcón pero la ignoraba abiertamente. Lo único positivo era que Mike llegaría por mi y eso me ponía muy feliz, salí de la tienda después de cerrarla y caminé hasta un faro de luz blanca justamente ahí me esperaba un taxi amarillo, pero también había un auto negro. Caminé rápidamente y abrí la puerta del copiloto después me senté y le di un sonoro beso a Mike en los labios que me respondió con movimientos tiernos. Terminamos el beso por iniciativa de él. Adoraba su perfume, comenzaba a sentirme en las nubes y una sonrisa parecía no irse

-nos pueden ver- murmuró

-¿y que podría pasar?- pregunté con una gran sonrisa

-tu esposo y su secretaria- murmuró

-olvídate de ellos, yo hago eso-

Arrancó el auto rápidamente, me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y bajé el vidrio para que me diera aire fresco. Me preguntó cómo había sido mi día y le dije que bien, yo también le hice misma pregunta

-me fue bien- murmuró sonriendo

-muy gracioso- murmuré

Siguió conduciendo y pasamos la desviación que me llevaba a mi amargura perpetua.

-eh…te acabas de pasar-

-lo se, pero quiero tenerte unos momentos más conmigo-

Hizo que mi sonrisa se hiciera más amplia

-y yo quiero estar contigo- afirmé

Se detuvo en un alto y entrelazó sus manos con las mías. Puse mi brazo libre en su cuello y comencé a besarlo otra vez, hasta que un auto que negro que estaba de lado derecho nos espantó con su claxon, lo miré con más detalle, era el mismo auto que había visto al salir ¿acaso nos estará siguiendo?. Dejé de prestarle atención cuando nos alejábamos

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó

-si- murmuré –es solo que vi un auto negro que había visto antes, cuando cerré la tienda-

-tranquila. Tal vez va al mismo lugar que nosotros-

Mike tenía razón, tal vez tenían una ruta similar a la nuestra.

-creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica- murmuré

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante y entramos al estacionamiento, aparcó rápidamente y como un caballero galante se acercó a abrirme la puerta.

-señorita-murmuró

-gracias caballero- murmuré deslizando mis pies hacia fuera

Me levanté y acomodé mi ropa, cerró su taxi y aunque notaba que se veía algo incomodo porque tenía un taxi mientras que todos los autos se veían elegantes. Pensé en regalarle un auto más adelante, caminamos a una de las mesas vacías y nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

-¿te gusta el lugar?- preguntó

-si-

Un camarero se nos acercó dándonos el menú de los vinos pero Mike lo rechazó.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunté viendo el menú de la comida

-si claro-

-¿Por qué trabajas de taxista?- pregunté

-es para pagar mis estudios-

-¿y qué estudias?- pregunté

-astrofísica- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-¡eso es genial, y suena muy interesante-

Tomé su mano y la apreté firmemente. Nuestra comida llegó y como dos parejas enamoradas comimos y a veces nos robábamos bocados entre risas, me sentía feliz a su lado. ¿Y si mejor lo hubiera conocido antes de Edward?

-¿en qué piensas?-

-si te hubiera conocido antes de mi esposo- murmuré

-ya te hubiera hecho hijos- soltó una risita

Me uní a su risa. Terminamos de comer y estaba por pagar la cuenta pero él se opuso y me acordé de Jacob, no sabía cómo decirle que había hecho otro amigo pero traté de no pensar en eso. Salimos abrazados del lugar y caminamos a su auto lentamente, no quería que esta noche se acabara, no quería regresar a casa donde era infeliz y seguramente Edward ya estaba ahí. Nos detuvimos mirándonos a los ojos

-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó

Una sonrisa tocó mis ojos extendiéndose a mis labios. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca me habían hecho una propuesta. Siempre la chica solitaria y taciturna de la clase y mi único amigo fue Edward. Pero él estaba completamente enamorado de Tanya y a veces hablábamos porque siempre estaba con ella.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó

-claro que si- murmuré –pero…soy casada, ¿eso no te molesta?- pregunté

-se que eres casada, tú me lo dijiste pero no me importa. Sé que algún día tu relación terminara y seremos felices- murmuró

Nos besamos y al mismo tiempo nos unimos en un abrazo tierno…justo así, era como veía a Edward abrazar a Tanya antes y después haberse casado conmigo, yo quería ser la protagonista de sus besos y abrazos. Finalmente llegué a mi casa no sin antes despedirme de él

-¿te veré mañana?- pregunté

-sí y te tendré una sorpresa que te gustará- murmuró

Nos volvimos a besar y entré a la guarida del ogro. Toqué mis labios y los sentía inflamados de tantos besos. Lo primero que miré fue la camioneta de él, fruncí el seño molesta.

-¿no se supone que regresabas dentro una semana?- pregunté

Seguí caminando y abrí la puerta de la casa, entré y lo primero que vi fue total oscuridad. No quise llamarlo en voz alta, nunca tuvo sentido de hacerlo y seguí caminando pero la casa seguía en penumbra lo que me daba un poco de trabajo. La única luz que vi encendida fue la del bar, seguramente olvidó apagarla, tal vez él había dejado todo oscuro para que me tropezara. Llegué al bar y vi que todo estaba en orden pero un aroma metálico llegó rápidamente a mi nariz y comencé a olfatearla, caminé cuando el aroma era más fuerte y mis ojos viajaron al piso de mármol. ¡OH NO!. El corazón me aceleró a cien mil revoluciones por segundo.

Me quedé estática sin aire en los pulmones. El olor metálico era sangre. Edward estaba inconsciente en el piso, pero…sus brazos…estaban cortados a lo largo. Caminé más hacia él tratando de soportar la escena, botellas de bebidas alcohólicas (whisky, vodka, vino añejo) y botellas pequeñas de pastillas esparcidas. Me arrodillé a él y comencé a tomar su pulso que al parecer estaba nada estable

-¡Edward!, por favor despierta- rogué

Tomé mi celular para marcar al 911 y pedir ayuda médica. Traté de tranquilizarme un poco para explicarle la situación y mientras en lo que llegaba la ambulancia, le hice un torniquete a ambos lados de sus brazos para detener la hemorragia, pero, ¿llamaba a su madre y le decía? Edward seguía inconsciente después de que le puse alcohol en su arco de Cupido para reanimarlo pero no funcionó…y la llegada de la ambulancia era eterna.

-Edward por favor. Esta broma no es divertida para nada en absoluto, despierta ya- murmuré

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y volví a medir su pulso aunque ya no lo sentía, comencé a llorar desesperadamente. Aun después de todo él siempre significó algo para mí. Un claxon sonó a lo lejos junto con las sirenas de la ambulancia tan ansiada, abrí las puertas y corrí casi tropezándome por las estancias, los paramédicos se bajaron de inmediato y los guié hacia el bar. Rápido comenzaron a atenderlo y todos subimos a la ambulancia

-¿usted colocó ambos torniquetes?- preguntó un paramédico afroamericano

-si- murmuré mirándolo con enojo

-gracias a eso logró salvarlo- murmuró

-es mi esposo- dije mecánicamente

En ese momento sentí un odio inmenso hacia Edward. Mi noche había sido feliz con Mike, me sentía como que si pudiera volar sobre el cielo y llegar a las estrellas. Y ahora él lo destruye con su suicidio.

-¿lo encontró así?- preguntó

-si-

Llegamos al hospital rápidamente y lo trasladaron de urgencias, rápidamente las preguntas e investigaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¿usted llegó y lo encontró así?- preguntó el oficial

-si-

-¿y le aplicó los torniquetes para parar la pérdida de sangre?-

-como ya dije, yo se los apliqué. La casa estaba a oscuras pero no había nada que indicara que había sido un asalto o algo- murmuré

-¿alguna razón que sospeche?-

-su amante se suicidó, tal vez el quiso seguirla- murmuré con odio

Hablé con Renata que estaba en su casa y le pedí que les hablara a los familiares de Edward. Y en ese momento dejé de saber de su situación, me quedé esperando media hora y lo único que veía era que necesitaban más sangre, un aparato para limpiar su estomago, suero, incluso una reanimación cardiaca. Miré mi anillo de bodas

-me casé estúpidamente creyendo que él alguna vez me amaría- pensé

-TU…MALDITA PERRA- una voz gritó eso y después sentí una bofetada que me hizo aterrizar al piso

Me incorporé poco a poco sobando donde me habían dado una bofetada. Miré que era Rosalie detenida por su padre y su esposo. Quería zafarse y no podía, sus ojos estaban entornados, casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

-DESGRACIADA. TU HICISTE QUE ÉL QUISIERA SUICIDARSE- gritaba

-ROSALIE HIJA. BASTA. HAY UNA EXPLICACION PARA ESTO. ¿No es así, Isabella?- habló su padre en tono calmado

-claro que la hay. Pero espera a que tu hermano reaccione y le preguntas-

Su madre llegó casi corriendo junto con su otro hijo y su ridícula esposa, llegaron a cuestionarme porque su estúpido hijo terminó en la sala de urgencias y volví a explicar todo lo que vi

-¿y así lo dices con total frialdad?- preguntó Rosalie

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- pregunté

-por que estas calmada…como si no te importara lo que le puede pasar-

Honestamente…no me importaba para nada

-piénsalo muy bien. Si estuviera en estado histérica como tú lo estas, ¿de qué me sirve? Además si yo estuviera en su lugar, seguramente él me había rematado-

-Bella no digas eso de mi hijo- habló Carlisle

-es la verdad- afirmé

Tuve que esperar una hora más soportando las miradas envenenadas de la rubia estúpida. Mañana no iría a trabajar. El médico apareció preguntando por mí y rápidamente caminé

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunté

Esme y Carlisle no tardaron en presentarse rápidamente.

-el paciente se encuentra un poco estable. Encontramos en su sangre muchas cantidades de alcohol y pastillas que algunas se disolvieron lo que provocaron el desmayo. En cuanto a los cortes, se los hizo pero falló por unos milímetros y se quedara aquí para observaciones. Tuvo al menos tres transfusiones de sangre y de no ser por el torniquete bien hecho, él no estaría con vida- explicó el medico

-¿torniquete?- preguntaron todos

-sí. Su esposa le aplicó al menos cuatro torniquetes para la hemorragia. Esta sedado y esperaremos a que se despierte para evaluarlo-

Todos me miraron algo sorprendidos. Rosalie por otro lado seguía con su gesto de apretar los labios. Él medico se retiró y yo también lo iba a ser, no me quedaría a cuidarlo para nada, no se lo merecía. Me di la vuelta en lo que ellos estaban distraídos cuando fue sorprendida por Alice

-¿vas a alguna parte?- preguntó

Entrometida. Pensé

-voy al wc- mentí

Caminé rápidamente a la salida y tomé un taxi para que me llevara a mi casa y poder dormir. Extrañamente no sentí ninguna emoción dirigida a Edward.


	6. LA CITA CON JACOB

Había sacado cuatro vestidos de diferentes colores pero ninguno me convencía. Me estaba probando un vestido que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, de manga corto y entallado pero sin escote. Calcé mis pies con unas zapatillas negras de tacón corto, dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse esencia de jazmines blancos, miré mi reflejo en el enorme espejo

-¿me maquillaré o no?- pensaba

Decidí por no hacerlo, nunca adquirí la costumbre de maquillarme, así que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pedí un taxi uber para salir a la cita y segundos después el teléfono comenzó a sonar, caminé hacia el teléfono refunfuñando pero me detuve para ver mi reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde y a esa hora yo estaba trabajando, dejé el teléfono siguiera sonando.

En menos de una hora llegué al restaurante italiano que me había señalado en mensaje de texto, lo vi esperándome en la puerta principal, vestido de negro

Curioso. Yo también estaba vestida de negro.

Toqué la gargantilla que Mike me regaló al día siguiente de la estupidez de Edward y claro que se lo conté.

-te ves hermosa hoy- murmuró Jacob

-gracias- respondí sonrojada

Nos sentamos en una mesa que daba a la avenida principal. Un mesero nos dio el menú de los vinos y ambos lo aceptamos.

-¿y cómo te ha tratado la vida en estos dos días?- preguntó

-no tan bien como yo quería- murmuré sin ganas

-pues esas ganas me dicen que tiene que ver con tu esposo- confirmó

Dejé de ver el menú de los vinos brevemente, para fulminarlo con la mirada. Me vio y comenzó a reírse

-mi esposo intentó suicidarse hace dos días. No lo he visto- murmuré

-¿y por qué? Digo, si quieres contarme-

Pedí un vino frutal y le dije a Jacob que solo eran hipótesis que tenia.

-1.- su amante Tanya se suicidó hace unas semanas, y según ella estaba embarazada de él-

-¿tanto te desprecia?- preguntó

-no sabes cuánto. Tanya y él eran novios, yo le dije a mis padres que me enamoré de él y…por así decirlo, Edward se casó conmigo por obligación-

-si a mí me obligaran a casarme contigo…sería muy feliz- mostró una brillante sonrisa-¿y ya pensaste en la proposición?- preguntó

Rápidamente me ruboricé, sabía que proposición me había dado y lo cierto era que me olvidé de eso.

-no he pensado en eso-

Me sonrió y noté como las líneas de su cuello se tensaban. Su cabello era tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, piel cobriza y una hermosa sonrisa. Sus labios eran gruesos y una hilera de dientes perfectos y blancos.

-me observas mucho- murmuró

-si- dije sin descaro

Llegó el vino y me preguntó por qué lo elegí de frutas. Era uno de mis favoritos, los otros no me gustaban porque sabían a pan blanco de caja añejo. Pedimos la comida y seguimos platicando y a la vez riéndonos. Estaba relaja a su lado y no pensé en mi "esposo" en ningún momento. No me importaba lo que le pudiera pasar, se merecía eso y más.

Una vez que llegó la comida comenzamos a comer lentamente. Jacob me analizaba al igual que hice con él.

-¿y sales con alguien más?- preguntó

Me ahogué con el filete de salmón

-estoy saliendo con alguien- murmuré

-¿tienes un amante?- preguntó

-sí. Caí en la cuenta de que mi esposo jamás me podría ver con otros ojos y pensé en tener un amante-

-¿nada más uno?- se quejó

-¿estás de broma, verdad?- pregunté achicando los ojos

-yo quiero ser tu amante. Tu segundo amante- murmuró

-no creo que sería correcto. Además él y yo somos novios- murmuré

-que mal. Llegaron antes que yo- dijo decepcionado

-pero podemos ser amigos ¿Qué dices?- pregunté

-estoy de acuerdo. Pero no pierdo nunca la esperanza- dijo mostrando su sonrisa como el gato de Alicia

-¿iras a ver a tu marido?-

-no- contesté –si voy como una tonta enamorada de un patán. Solo recibiré una bofetada de su parte-

Terminamos de comer y salimos del restaurante para ir a comer helado. Cuando entramos rápidamente caminó hacia los refrigeradores.

-¿Cuál quieres?- pregunté cuando lo alcancé

-si estuvieras en el menú, te llevaría- murmuró

-¡basta!- refunfuñé

Mi cara ardía en tono rosa y después escarlata, y mejor me concentré en el helado. Miré los helados y ninguno llamaba mi atención, tenían los mismos sabores de todos los tiempos y me di cuenta de que Jake había pedido uno llamado "Cabaret". Comenzó a comérselo poco a poco y segundos después estaba devorándolo

-¿de qué sabor es?- pregunté a ver que su cono tenía dos helados de color rojo y café oscuro…o más bien achocolatado y en medio eran separados por una barrera rojiza.

-¡tienes que probarlo!- murmuró entre lamidas

Me acercó el cono y tomé una cucharilla pequeña, primero probé el helado rojo y me supo a cerezas, luego probé la barrera y me encantó más porque sabía a frutos rojos y finalmente probé el achocolatado sabor.

-chocolate- murmuré confirmando

-¿y qué te pareció?-

-sabe muy bueno-

-si…es como probar el sexo y la pasión- murmuró en mi oído

Rodeé los ojos. ¿Cuándo dejaría de decir esas cosas?. Había un helado que tenía el nombre de "psicodelia" y pedí una muestra. Tomé la muestra y me la llevé a la boca, saboreé los sabores de mango….zarzamora y la jalea de frutos rojos. Rápidamente pedí un doble helado de ese sabor y después se lo di a probar a Jacob y también le gustó, por suerte no dijo nada irreverente lo cual encontré agradable. Seguimos comiendo más helado y definitivamente esta sería mi heladería favorita…la número uno, porque nunca he visitado estos lugares

-jamás he visitado estos lugares- murmuré

-¿estás bromeando, verdad?-

-hablo en serio. Mi padre nunca quería verme y mi madre no tenía tiempo para mí. Es más, recuerdo que casi todo el año se la pasaba de viaje, y estaba al cuidado de una niñera. Cuando tenía 11 años me mandaron a Inglaterra a una escuela de señoritas-

-¡wow! ¿Y en donde conociste a tu esposo?- preguntó

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vi. Y cuando supe que me había enamorado de él

-éramos vecinos. El vivía frente a mi casa y una tarde de domingo…yo tenía seis y él tenía 10 cuando nos conocimos. Lo vi lanzar piedras en un rio junto a una niña rubia y me dio curiosidad por saber cómo le hacía para que la piedra saltara en el agua y me enseñó. Yo no sabía que esa niña rubia era Tanya, hasta que días después de conocernos nos presentamos. Para su corta edad era bastante guapo, muy honesto casi acercándose en lo sincero, amable y muy caballeroso-

-así que, tu y ellos dos eran amigos-murmuró

Viéndolo de esa manera y después de tantos años, los tres fuimos amigos desde la infancia.

-jamás me dijo que eran novios. Mi esposo me dijo que lo fueron desde la infancia y que tenían planes para casarse, y una adivina les dijo que estarían juntos para siempre-

-¡ay! Eso ya no suena lindo-

-Tanya tenía 9 años cuando la conocí. Y cuando me fui a Inglaterra ella me regaló su libro favorito "el principito" y Edward me regaló un dije en forma de lobo, él estaba llorando cuando me acompañó al aeropuerto y se quejó de lo injusto que era todo y regresé cuando tenía 17 años, para ese entonces ellos me dijeron que eran novios. Fue un golpe terrible para mí. Ya no era la niña dulce y pequeña que ellos habían conocido….mis amistades eran de la alta sociedad y yo comenzaba a desecharlos.

FLASHBACK

-Bella. Edward y yo iremos al cine ¿quieres venir?- preguntó Tanya

-no. Tengo una fiesta en casa de Bree. Es una amiga que vive en los Hampton y además, ir a los cines es tan…vulgar- murmuré

-¿Bree Tanner….la hija del senador?- preguntó sorprendida

-sí. Es ella- dije sin importancia

-ah…bien. Entonces será en otra ocasión- musitó tristemente

Ellos comenzaron a hacerme a un lado primero, después de que rechacé la invitación de Tanya. Edward se molestó cuando me vio en el auto del hijo del presidente y ese día me increpó por haberme vuelto tan superficial. Pedante y haber cambiado a sus amistades de la infancia por hombrecitos y mujercitas banales y petulantes.

-no sé que le pasó a mi amiga bella que yo conocí…pero daría todo por volver a ver a mi mejor amiga- gritó

-¡por favor, Edward! Deja a un lado tu sentimentalismo barato y déjame en paz. Yo sé lo que hago y si ya no quiero hacer las mismas cosas cuando era una niña…es porque crecí y mi educación es diferente a la tuya-

Comencé a dejar de frecuentarlos porque se me hacía muy absurdo estar con Edward y Tanya. Ellos eran novios y yo me había enamorado de él. A mis padres solo los veía como dinero en efectivo. Siempre estaba en fiestas y viajes y para ellos dos no tenía tiempo y no me sentía culpable de lo que les hacía. Me preocupaba por la moda y verme bien, ser la chica popular y elegante de la universidad.

Pero cada que lo veía….me hacia sonreír.

Hasta que un día me di cuenta de que ya no tenía espacio en esa amistad. Y una tarde en el mismo lago donde los conocí…los vi besándose y me sentí herida. Traicionada….desde que era una niña mis atenciones fueron para él nada más, nunca le dije lo que sentía por él y por despecho le dije a mi padre que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo….

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.-todo lo demás es historia- murmuré

Limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos me comí el helado.

-te vengaste de todos, a tu manera- murmuró

-sí. De algún modo. Cuando llegué a la escuela para señoritas, me sentía muy triste y siempre pensaba en ellos. Pero pasó el tiempo y dejé de pensar en ellos, ya tenía nuevas amigas y no me sentía sola. Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos…no les hablé en días, sentía que ellos no eran dignos de mi atención, que estaban por debajo de mí-

-tiene razón tu marido. Te convertiste en una chica superficial. Pero ahora eres diferente ¿verdad?-

Asentí con la cabeza. Seguimos comiendo helado en silencio.

El dije de lobo era lo que mas atesoraba. Edward me lo quitó cuando me lo vio puesto y nunca me lo dio.

-ya no tienes el derecho de portar mi regalo- murmuró secamente.


	7. VISITAS

Iba de camino al hospital para visitar a mi pobre-excusa-de esposo, cuando me llegó un mensaje de Jacob dándome ánimos para hacer la visita reglamentaria. Había demorado esta actividad por dos días y Esme me fue a visitar. Contándome de que su hijo lo llevaron al ala de psiquiatría por que se quiso suicidar (otra vez)

-mejor para mí si hubiera tenido éxito- pensé

Ya no sentía nada por él desde que comencé mi relación con Mike. Y al llegar al hospital, me sentí completamente cansada y ofuscada.

-odio este lugar- murmuré entre dientes

Respiré hondo y caminé hasta la recepción y todo estaba pintado de gris.

-qué lugar tan acogedor- murmuré

-buenas tardes. ¿Viene de visita?- preguntó un recepcionista

-buenas tardes. Si, vengo a visitar a mi esposo. Edward Cullen- empujé la palabra "esposo" forzosamente

Me registré y caminé hacia el jardín de visitas lentamente, me dio escalofríos mientras caminaba a verlo. ¿Sería buena idea verlo? ¿Actuaria como siempre ha actuado? Miré con más atención el lugar, era un jardín enorme sin árboles y las familias paseaban "tranquilamente", algunos estaban en sillas de ruedas pero a un lado de ellos se encontraba dos enfermeros.

A unos pasos de mi había encontrado a Edward junto a su familia, caminé alisando las arrugas inexistentes de mi pantalón y me paré

-hola- hablé claro sin emoción

Voltearon a verme y me saludaron, mi vista inconscientemente lo buscó y lo encontré en un estado descuidado. Pálido, ojeroso y su cabello revuelto. Nadie creería que él es un empresario e inversionista, y que compraba muchas acciones, como si comprara galletas. Su mirada se estrechó hacia a mi

-¡tu maldita perra traicionera!- murmuró caminando hacia a mi

Carlisle se paró y lo agarró de los ante brazos, Jasper se puso entre los dos y su madre caminó hacia a mí.

-¿es esa la forma en la que me saludas?- pregunté

Edward forcejeaba ferozmente contra su padre. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros y si parecía un desquiciado

-¡LARGATE. PERRA TRAICIONERA!- exclamó en voz alta

-estoy harta de tus insultos y maltratos, solo vine a verte, porque cree cuando te digo que no me produce ningún placer verte- dije con desprecio

De su garanta salió un rugido y convulsionó en llanto, unos enfermeros se acercaron y toda la gente se detuvo para observar el espectáculo de Edward "mediocre" Cullen

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Rosalie

-¿Por qué me culpas a mi?- vociferé – ¿Qué piensas acaso?- pregunté

Mi vista volvió a Edward que se deshacía en llanto y acostado en el césped. Rodeé los ojos cansada de su ridículo acto, los enfermeros propusieron llevárselo a su habitación para estabilizarlo a lo cual no me negué

-sabía que no debería de haber venido aquí- murmuré

-¿Qué-dijiste?- murmuró viéndome

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y su cara estaba completamente roja. Sonreí maliciosamente.

-dije…que fue un error venir a verte. Me hubiera ahorrado tus insultos y tal vez hubiera ido al cine, en vez de estar con un malagradecido como tu- hablé en voz alta

Su mirada se volvió a oscurecer y me miró fijamente.

-¡claro! Yo no cuento ¿verdad?- habló en voz baja

Enarqué una ceja confusa por su comentario ¿de qué hablaba este idiota?

Abrí mi boca para replicar su comentario sin coherencia pero se levantó rápidamente que no lo pudieron detener. Sentí sus manos enroscarse en mi cuello y apretarlo firmemente, mi cabeza impactó contra el piso y el aire empezaba a escasear en mis pulmones, forcejeaba por quitarlo de encima pero era imposible. Su padre se acercó pero él se las arregló para aventarlo, luego los enfermeros se acercaron con jeringas y sin soltarme vi que a uno le rompió la nariz de un cabezazo y al otro le dio una bofetada

Escuché a otras personas gritar y mi vista se volvió oscura y borrosa.

-¡te hubiera matado cuando pude!...así no me hubieras causado ninguna maldita molestia- vociferó en voz baja.

Comencé a ver todo oscuro hasta que me deslicé en la oscuridad.

-fue pésima idea haber venido- pensé

Desperté jadeando en busca de aire y la garganta me dolía terriblemente

-¿Qué me pasó?- murmuré

-no te muevas- escuché

Sentí que me cuello tenía un collar y lo arañé con desesperación

-¡no! Te harás daño si te lo quitas- habló con gentileza

Mi vista aterrizó en el padre de ese maldito maniaco suicida

-Edward esta en su habitación atado. Fue muy sorprendente como actuó cuando te vio. Él comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido y estuvo llorando- dijo con pesadez

-¿y eso me importa?- pensé –no. ¡No me importa!-

-se que no teníamos una buena relación pero…quiero que sepas que te aprecio. Sé que amas a mi hijo y que no le harías daño pero por favor, no lo dejes ahora. Él te necesita- murmuró

Me suplicó con los ojos y miré a otro lado.

-yo amaba a su hijo, lo amaba más que a mi propia vida- pensé –y en cambio él, solo me despreciaba y se veía a escondidas con Tanya, después de casarnos-

Quería gritar todo lo que callé por años, si tuviera mi garganta en buenas condiciones lo haría. Lo dejaré, tarde o temprano.

-tu collar será retirado en dos días y te sugiero que los pases en reposo- murmuró

Salió de una habitación blanca y supuse que estaba en un hospital. Tal vez, en el hospital psiquiátrico.

¡Yo solo vine a verlo! A cumplir como una esposa responsable y preocupada por ese imbécil. De haber sabido que me iba a estrangularme hasta la muerte…mejor no hubiera puesto un pie. Eso me pasa por tonta…aunque algo bueno salió de esta situación.

Edward quedó como lo que en verdad era. Un desgraciado.

Dos días después.

Por fin me habían quitado el collarín de mi cuello. Me había costado bastante trabajo comer y tomar agua, pero solo quedó inflamada. Si hubieran pasado mas minutos con su agarre, hubiera muerto. No sabía que él tuviera tanta fuerza muscular como para eso y por esa razón…decidí que era mejor divorciarme de él.

Y estaba otra vez de camino al hospital, a verlo.

Jacob y Mike comentaron que era una ida bastante estúpida, ir otra vez a ese lugar pero una vez que les expliqué que solo seria para boicotearlo, les pareció una idea suicida y masoquista.

-no me volverá a dañar si es que no quieren que lo sigan medicando y al final, quede como un completo idiota- les dije a los dos por teléfono

Había llegado al hospital y lo vi caminando con una enfermera. Sonreí para mis adentros

Me armé de valor para lo que pudiera pasar en los siguientes segundos, asi que caminé decidida y me paré atrás de él.

-buenas tardes- murmuré

Ambos me vieron y él seguía mirándome con intensidad

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó

-solo vine a verte. Me enteré que tus padres no te vendrán a visitar en esta semana- avisé

Aspiré aire cuando se me acercó y di un paso atrás en modo automático

-¿no fue suficiente que te asfixiara?- preguntó

-casi me asesinas. ¿Es que en verdad tanto me odias?- pregunté

Me analizaba con sus orbes verdes que más de una vez siempre me desarmaban. Y ahora al verlos tan cerca…ya no sentía nada.

-vete. No te quiero ver- murmuró y se dio la vuelta

Sentía que mi cabeza recibía un balde de agua fría y se precipitaba a todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward solo vine a verte. Ya sé que no te gusta la idea pero…-

La palma de su mano izquierda impactó contra mi cara ladeándola bruscamente. Palpé el golpe y sentí que tenía sangre en el labio superior. Y mi corazón se dobló de dolor

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunté casi llorando

No había planeado llorar y tampoco que me doliera emocionalmente su bofetada. Como en el pasado.

-creo que…merezco un trato mejor del que me estás dando. Porque ninguna mujer merece el trato que me das- comencé a sollozar –vine a verte por que de verdad me importas-

Tres enfermeros llegaron para sostener a Edward y aplicarle otro calmante.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ISABELLA, TE MERECES TODO EL MALTRATO DEL QUE SOY CAPAZ DE DARTE!-gritó

Un enfermero me ordenó que me fuera y a si lo hice.

Esa tarde estuve con Mike en su casa y lloré en sus brazos. No dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez, lo tonta que había sido, lo subestimé por completo, solo que su violencia no era justificada. Había algo más en su comportamiento.

-¿crees que es justificado?- preguntó Mike

-posiblemente- murmuré

Me acomodé en su regazo y me dio un beso tierno, él se subió encima de mí sin romper nuestro mimo. Sus dedos acariciaron mis muslos, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y un calor abrasador se instaló bajo mi vientre. Sus dedos ascendieron hacia mis senos, apretándolos ligeramente haciéndome gemir en su boca. Sentía que su pene era una lanza que se enterraba directo a mi estomago.

Desesperadamente lo quería adentro de mí. Comencé a quitarle su camisa y me detuvo abruptamente. Rompió el beso y me miró con ternura.

-todavía no- murmuró

Enarqué una ceja

-pero…yo quiero- hablé en voz baja

-hasta que estés lista. Ahora estas algo confundida- murmuró

Me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama. Y yo me quedé frustrada sexualmente.

-necesito agua fría- murmuré abanicándome con mi mano.

Tal vez aceptara la propuesta de Jacob, pensé.


	8. EL RUEGO DE EDWARD

Gracias por leer este capitulo

Esme me llamó urgentemente a las seis de la mañana y le mentí diciendo que me dolía la cabeza y que iría al día siguiente. Esme se enojó y me ordenó que me presentara en el hospital…porque Edward así lo pide, rodeé los ojos furibunda.

-no creo que él esté en condiciones de pedirme algo. Por si lo recuerda, él intentó matarme- murmuré

Encendí la luz de la mesita de la noche pero sin salir de las cobijas. Y seguí hablando con ella hasta que al final le prometí que iría más tarde, por mi falsa migraña. Maldije en silencio la estupidez de él, solo me traía problemas. Volví a quedarme dormida…además era domingo.

Más tarde estaba desayunando con Mike en mi casa y creí necesario confesarle que tenía otro amigo.

-eh…Mike, yo debo de confesarte algo- murmuré dejando a un lado mi tenedor con fruta

Él me miró preocupado y dejó de comer.

-¿y qué es?- preguntó

-pues yo…conocí a un amigo saliendo del trabajo. Pero nada mas solo somos amigos. No creas que es otra cosa ¿de acuerdo?- hablé nerviosa

Mordí mi labio inferior, era un tic que tenía desde niña. No pronunció ninguna palabra y menos hizo gestos.

-Bella- murmuró tomándome de las manos –no te voy a negar que tengas amigos, creo que es natural y normal que los tengas. Yo confió en ti y sé que no me serás infiel. Yo también tengo una mejor amiga y se llama Jessica- murmuró

Sonreí cuando sentí que me quitaba un enorme peso de encima. Suspiré aliviada

-gracias cielo- murmuré

-¿y a que se dedica tu nuevo amigo?- preguntó

-ah…es actor- musité

No sabía cómo decirle que era un actor porno, podría tomarlo a mal

-¿actor? ¿Solamente?- preguntó

-pues…es que…- comencé a tartamudear y a sonrojarme violentamente –yo le pregunté bien y me dijo que era actor porno-

Comenzó a reírse entre dientes y le dije que era cierto

-¿y cómo se llama?- preguntó entre risas

-Jacob- dije en voz baja

Tomé un poco de jugo para ocultar mi vergüenza.

-¿ese es su nombre artístico o su verdadero nombre?- preguntó achicando la vista

Le dije que no sabía exactamente porque no jamás se lo pregunté.

-¿entonces no estás celoso?- pregunté

Me miró con una bella sonrisa que solo podía competir con un día soleado de verano

-claro que no mi amor- murmuró

Le sonreí agradecida de vuelta. Sin duda alguna, Mike era mi hombre perfecto. Seguimos desayunando en la terraza de mi casa. Esa vieja rana de Renata no estaba por suerte y podía estar con Mike todo el día, pero por desgracia, él tenía que trabajar y estudiar.

-te amo- murmuré

Las palabras salieron automáticamente sin darme cuenta y dejándome sorprendida.

-yo te amo más- confesó

También se sorprendió con mi confesión y nos levantamos brevemente de nuestros asientos para besarnos brevemente.

-debo de conocer a tu nuevo amigo- murmuró

-sí. Sería una buena idea- hablé

Volví a comer tranquilamente y minutos después él se despedía de mí, prometiéndome volver más tarde.

-llévame contigo- murmuré abrazada a su cintura

-si buena idea. Podría llevarte como una pequeña estatuilla de ángel- murmuró

Podría apostar que por su tono de voz, a que él estaba sonriendo. Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y haciéndome muy feliz. Se dio la vuelta para despedirse de mí con un enorme beso cargado de promesas. Su lengua barrió mi labio inferior y entró a mi boca, haciendo danza con mi lengua. Nuestros labios se movieron perezosamente y mis brazos se acomodaron en sus hombros para abrazarlo y los suyos me abrazaron por la cintura. Mi boca saqueaba la suya…estaba hambrienta de él, desde el día que lo conocí.

Me costó un poco de trabajo soltarlo pero tenía obligaciones que cumplir y era muy responsable.

-hasta en la tarde. Diente de león- murmuré en una amplia sonrisa

Y podía sentir mis labios hinchados y el sonrojo completamente diferente que tenía en mi cara.

-hasta en la tarde. Mi luciérnaga- murmuró

Después de que él se fue, yo me fui a recoger los platos y lavarlos. Forzosamente tenía que hacer una visita reglamentaria a ese patán ridículo. Solo seria breve y fijaría que la migraña no se me había calmado. Me vestí de manera normal, sin nada elegante. Solo iría a verlo a él y no merecía tanto esfuerzo en mi vestimenta.

-aquí vamos de nuevo- murmuré

Hice el recorrido tradicional y comencé a temblar bajo mi piel, los recuerdos se colaron sin permiso por mi mente y moví la cabeza para apartarlos. Llegué al jardín y no había nadie que yo conociera, hice un paseo entero en el lugar para ver si los podía ver en algún otro lugar.

-no hay nadie- murmuré

De mala gana tuve que regresar a la recepción y preguntar por Edward Cullen

-edificio B- murmuró el hombre –es el ala del hospital para pacientes problemáticos- explicó

¿Pacientes problemáticos? Enarqué una ceja y me alejé de la recepción para ir hacia el famoso edificio B. ¡Edward dando problemas!, pregunté donde estaba el edificio y finalmente llegué hacia las escaleras. Subí con calma una por una, y a lo lejos vi a Alice mirarme y caminar hacia donde estaba. Ella bajó las escaleras hasta encontrarme y cortarme el paso.

-qué bueno que llegas. Acompáñame- murmuró secamente

No dije nada y seguí mi ascenso ignorando su interrupción, ambas caminamos hasta llegar donde había una pequeña sala de espera con sillas plásticas de color azul. Estaban todos reunidos y como siempre…con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Edward esta bien?- pregunté

No iba a decirles "buenas tardes" porque no se lo merecían.

-mi hermano ha estado muy agresivo. ¿Te das cuenta de que todo esto es culpa tuya?- acusó Alice

Hice una mueca de confusión por su comentario

-¿me estas culpando de algo que yo no tengo la culpa? Porque si te recuerdo, fui yo quien lo salvó de morir- exclamé calmadamente

Mi dedo índice apuntaba firmemente hacia ella y Esme me tocó el hombro para calmarme

-¿para eso me marcaste Esme. Para que tus hijos me culpen de cada idiotez que haga tu hijo?- pregunté retándola a que me contestara

-no fue para eso. Pero Edward ha estado murmurando que tú tienes la culpa y que te ha visto con…-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un medico que salió a acercarse a donde estábamos de pie.

-señora, su hijo necesita estar internado seis meses dado el problema que presenta- murmuró

-¿seis meses?- preguntó incrédula Esme

-sí. Solo es para observarlo- explicó –también se lo dije a su hijo pero parece no querer aceptarlo-

-no tenga muchas esperanzas en que ese imbécil pueda entender-pensé

-si usted cree que me hijo pueda recuperarse en ese lapso de tiempo…lo acepto- musitó su madre

-sí. Y yo también lo creo necesario- hablé para hacerme notar –perdón doc. Soy la esposa del señor Cullen…Isabella Cullen- murmuré

Estreché su mano en modo de saludo, yo era su esposa y a mí me tenían que preguntar mi parecer. Y hasta este momento era la primera vez que usaba mi apellido de casada.

-mucho gusto señora- contestó –y ahora lo transportaremos a un edificio de internamiento- finalizó la conversación

Se dio la vuelta y en ese momento salió Edward en bata corriendo hacia donde estábamos, se aferró a los brazos de Esme

-¡por favor mamá…no dejes que me quede aquí!- balbuceó desesperado

-¡Edward! Hijo. Tienes que quedarte aquí, solo para saber si estás bien y que no volverás a intentar suicidarte- murmuró

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y a todos los presentes les hizo la misma pregunta y todos compartían la misma idea de su madre

-lo siento hermanito…pero es por tu bien- murmuró Rosalie con lagrimas en los ojos

Yo estaba viendo el show con los brazos cruzados y divirtiéndome. Linda escena familiar. Él se acercó a mí rápidamente y murmuró mi nombre, di un paso atrás

-bella por favor- murmuró llorando y desesperado

Descrucé mis brazos y su tono me desarmó por completo. Acarició tiernamente mi pómulo derecho y no dejaba de llorar. En el pasado, ese gesto me haría derretir pero ahora no.

-¡te lo imploro! No…no dejes que me quede aquí- hizo una pausa para calmarse y yo seguí retrocediendo-se que no he sido un buen esposo, pero ¡te lo suplico! No quiero quedarme aquí Volvamos a empezar de nuevo- murmuró con una sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos

Entrelazó sus manos con las mías, y mi corazón saltó de mi pecho. Siempre quise que él me tomara de la mano así y volver a empezar de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas y sonreía esperando mi decisión de apoyarlo, pero no sabía qué hacer…por primera vez, mi mente estaba en blanco.

-¿Qué dices bella?- preguntó

-no- susurré antes de escucharme

-¿no?- preguntó desesperado

Negué varias veces para confírmale. Había dicho que no.

-no Edward- solté sus manos –te guste o no, tienes que quedarte aquí. Y además sé que eso de "empezar de nuevo"- hice comillas con mis dedos –solo es una mentira para que te saque de aquí y a la primera oportunidad que tengas me maltrates- murmuré –si intentas volver a suicidarte, no podré salvarte-

Hizo un puchero derramando lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

-¿sabes que siempre te quise y me he preocupado por ti?- preguntó

-Edward- negué con la cabeza –tienes que estar aquí seis meses. Te vendré a visitar solo si no me matas- hablé firme

Me miró con expresión implorante y no me inmuté para nada, no se merecía mi compasión ni mucho menos que lo rescatara

-pero bella. Entiéndeme…no quiero quedarme aquí, necesito estar contigo y volver a empezar- murmuró

-mi respuesta es no. Quédate aquí para que te recuperes y tal vez, volvamos a empezar de nuevo- hablé con voz firme y fria

-¿Qué no te vas a apiadar de él?- preguntó Alice –creí que serias tú la que lo sacaría de aquí-

Miré a Alice con ojos entornados ¿era idiota o se hacía?.

-¿Qué no escuchaste al médico? Tu hermano tiene que quedarse aquí porque tal vez, intente suicidarse. Piensa que no está en facultad de estar solo- murmuré

-eres una idiota- murmuró despechada

Me calmé antes de decirle lo que realmente pensaba

-¿y porque no te lo llevas?- pregunté –si tan anhelante estas por salvarlo- murmuré

-bella mi amor- escuché decir a Edward. Volteé a verlo y se estaba hincando

-te lo pido de rodillas- murmuró –no me dejes aquí- su voz se quebró y estaba por decirle que si

-no- murmure –y será mejor que se lo lleve doc-murmuré viéndolo

-mírame- ordenó –te lo pido de rodillas. Por favor, no me dejes aquí- susurró y extendió una mano para atrapar la tela de mi pantalón

-¡no!- grité quitándome

Me hice a un lado para estar más lejos de su alcance y él se arrastró sobre su pecho y sostuvo firmemente la bastilla. Sentí un jalón que aterricé sobre mis rodillas.

-¡por favor! No me dejes aquí y morir de la tristeza- dijo demandante

Los enfermeros se lo llevaron rápidamente y Edward estaba gritando a todo pulmón, puse ambas manos sobre mis orejas para amortiguar sus gritos de desesperación. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí a toda marcha hasta llegar a al sanitario de mujeres, refresqué mi cara y traté de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos.

Mi propio esposo me rogó para que no lo dejara interno en el hospital psiquiátrico y yo…inmune a la piedad me negué por completo. ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer mi negación? Una hora más tarde estaba en mi casa platicando con jake sobre lo que aconteció y me dijo que mi esposo se lo tenía muy bien merecido, después de todo lo que me hizo sufrir.

No me sentía triste por la decisión que tomé. Y tampoco me importaban los negocios que él manejaba, después de todo, era bueno en los negocios.

Una semana después de su internamiento, le pedí a Mike que se fuera a vivir conmigo.

-¿y no recibes visitas?- me preguntó

Negué con una amplia sonrisa

-no quiero que mis padres me visiten y los padres de mi esposo no se atreverán a molestarme, después de que me negué a sacar a su hijo- expliqué

Aunque no había vuelto a recibir llamadas y mensajes por parte de Esme, me sentía más libre

-no sé. Déjame pensarlo- murmuró besándome

-solo por esta vez te dejare pensarlo- musité

Había dejado de ir a la tienda de ropa y decidí poner un anuncio que se solicitaba vendedora, la chica que compró el vestido rosa con su madre se quedó con el puesto y yo estaba en camino hacia el hospital. Pensé en que las cosas habían cambiado rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta, yo estaba feliz porque conocí a Mike y a Jacob. Edward triste en el psiquiátrico, eso no quería decir que estaba feliz por su situación pero si hubiera sido de otra forma conmigo…me lo hubiera llevado.

-así que… ¿has venido a burlarte de mí?- preguntó mi esposo mirándome

-no. Porque esto no tiene nada de gracia- musité desde el umbral de la puerta

-¿a qué vienes entonces?- su pregunta tenía el tono del fastidio

-vine a visitarte. Recuerda que soy tu esposa- dije acercándome

Estábamos en la cafetería por petición de él y no me negué. Ocupaba el asiento frente a él, parecía el fantasma del hombre que alguna vez fue, imponente, peligroso e intimidante.

Ahora estaba demacrado, pálido y con ojeras.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Después de cómo te he tratado…eres como un perro. Entre más golpes recibes, mas me quieres y me perdonas- dijo con evidente alegría en su voz- a veces pienso que eres una puta masoquista-

Fruncí el cejo por su estúpido comentario.

-la única diferencia entre ellos y yo…es que un perrito perdona, pero no yo. ¿Prefieres a que tenga el comportamiento de un gato? ¿Ignorarte en tu dolor?- pregunté

Él sonrió abiertamente, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa.

-los gatos no ignoran a quien sufre, mi pequeña estúpida- murmuró burlándose –si tienen una conexión fuerte con el humano en cuestión, digamos que…son fieles devotos de ellos- murmuró

-si me sigues insultando, me voy a largar de este horrendo lugar y jamás volveré a verte. Maldito imbécil- murmuré de vuelta –y además…te ves bien en este lugar. Es horroroso y gris, al igual que tu- me levanté de mi asiento para finalizar la conversación

-siéntate. No te ordene que te fueras- murmuró sonriendo

Tenía su pie izquierdo apoyado sobre su rodilla derecha.

-la visita se acabó. Adiós- murmuré molesta

Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta la salida, por suerte no siguió mi camino y tomé un taxi para alcanzar a Mike en el centro comercial.


	9. UN AMOR PREMATURO QUE ACABA

Todos los días iba a visitar a Edward para ver su progreso y dejó la idea de suicidarse pero seguía siendo el imbécil de siempre. Tenía dos semanas de internamiento pero no le darían de alta hasta que cumpliera los seis meses reglamentarios.

En cuanto mi relación con Mike había ido viento en popa, no vivíamos juntos.

No sabía nada de mis padres y no me comunicaba con ellos.

Jacob se mostraba muy amable y me hacia reír todo el tiempo.

En cuanto a los Cullen…siempre los encontraba cada que iba a visitarlo.

Y en cuanto a mí, me sentía muy libre. Ya no tenía la sensación constante de asfixia, pero en el fondo de mi ridícula mente y corazón…lo seguía amando y tal vez era porque él siempre fue muy importante para mí.

Y ahora estaba con mi diente de león a un rumbo desconocido.

-¿A dónde vamos. Diente de león?- pregunté sonriendo por el apodo que le puse

-¿diente de león?- preguntó viéndome

-si ¿no te gusta el apodo?- pregunté desbordando inseguridad

-no me gustan los apodos- habló por lo bajo –solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿De acuerdo?- pidió amablemente

Me sentí un poco herida. Y yo que quería ponerle algo más lindo que solo llamarlo por su nombre.

-no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté

-a mi casa- habló sin más que decir

Lo notaba algo diferente, tal vez era por la universidad. No debía de sacar nada apresurado. En todo el trayecto no volvimos a hablar ¿y ahora que le pasaría? Antes íbamos cantando o platicando, y ahora estaba callado.

-te noto algo distante- susurré

Detuvo el coche y lo apagó

-no te voy a mentir, porque no te lo mereces. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi mejor amiga?- preguntó

Su mirada azul verano se conectó con la mía y mi corazón trabajó de inmediato. ¿Su mejor amiga? ¿Y eso que tenia de malo?

-sí, recuerdo que me hablaste de ella. Jessica - hablé tranquilamente

Estrechó su mirada hacia a mí y recargó la cabeza en su asiento.

-es algo que me ha tenido carcomiendo desde hace días y me siento tan mal por lo que hice- su voz estaba teñida de culpa –ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños y ahora somos novios. Pero me comprometí con ella y nos casaremos muy pronto-

Todo me cayó como si un balde de agua fría me lo hubieran arrogado directo a la cara. Él me estaba mintiendo, lo sé, lo hace para ponerme celosa y que deje de visitar a Edward.

-no te creo- hablé fuerte –lo dices para ponerme celosa. ¿Cierto?- pregunté –no. Tu no me harías esto y yo no te lo haría a ti- hablé sin poder creer lo que me decía

El me miró con pesar y cerró los ojos. Mi corazón comenzó a doler tan fuerte que no lo resistí, tuve que aferrarme al asiento para soportar.

-es la verdad. Nuestra relación no puede ser, tú eres casada y sé que tarde o temprano volverás con tu esposo y yo me estaré casando con mi amiga y novia de toda la infancia- musitó

Limpie las lágrimas que caían. El destino si sabía cómo burlarse de mí, porque Tanya y Edward eran novios y amigos desde pequeños.

-¿es solo por eso? ¿Por qué soy una mujer casada?- pregunté herida y respiré para tranquilizarme un poco- tu sabias eso desde el principio y nunca te quejaste hasta ahorita. Entre mi esposo y yo no hay nada que nos una y que en cualquier momento él y yo nos divorciaremos. Y además, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido?. Tu empezaste a cortejarme con tus caricias en el asiento trasero- hablaba con voz entre cortada

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-yo no te pediría que divorciaras de tu esposo, estoy seguro que las cosas se arreglaran. Y aunque me duela, nuestra relación tenía que acabarse. Y rompí dos reglas de oro, la primera era que no tendría relación amorosa con mujeres casadas, y la segunda era que nada haría cambiar mi amor por ella- habló secamente –pero cuando vi que te subías a mi taxi…yo me enamoré de ti- susurró

-y yo también me enamoré de ti. Te amo y lo sabes…pero…- dejé la frase incompleta en el aire

-no estas lista para iniciar otra relación- completó por mi –mejor deberíamos de terminar nuestra relación, justo ahora- tomó mi cara

Miré a sus bellos ojos azules y él a la vez me miraba. ¿Por qué decidió esto?

-no es eso- aclaré para que se le quitara esa idea de la cabeza

-se que tienes responsabilidades con él todavía. Pero siento que vamos tan rápido que en cualquier momento podemos despegar y arrepentirnos después. Estas enojada con él y por eso me tienes a mí, como una forma de lastimarlo- murmuró suavemente – y yo no puedo hacerle esto a Jessica por que no se lo merece-

Se alejó de mí y volvió a encender su auto, los neumáticos protestaron cuando se dirigieron al pavimento y otra vez nos volvió a invadir el silencio. Él estaba en lo cierto…buscaba lastimar a Edward de la misma forma que él lo había hecho, eso no significaba que Mike quedara en segundo lugar y que nuestra relación se cayera para volverá hacer otra ¿Quién dijo que se necesita mucho tiempo para conocer a una persona?, no importa cuánto tiempo se lleve conociendo a una persona, porque ni toda una vida basta para conocerla.

Así que ¿Por qué aplazar nuestro amor?

-¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?- pregunté –sabes lo mucho que significas para mí- murmuré

-solo dejemos así las cosas- murmuró cortante-en verdad, nuestra relación se termina hoy y no puedo seguirle siendo infiel a mi futura esposa, amo a Jessica de verdad y no la voy a dejar por ti ni por nadie-.

Otra vez tuve el papel de meterme en una relación de dos.

Llegamos a su casa y pensé que no tenia caso estar aquí. Vivía en un suburbio de clase media y me sentí algo incomoda por que podría salir algún asaltante. Nos detuvimos afuera de una casa de color gris, con ventanas cubiertas de tela blanca, era un enorme contraste con la zona alejada y residencial en la que yo vivía.

-¿esta es tu casa?- pregunté señalándola con el dedo índice

-si- respondió- no es como la tuya pero es cómoda- murmuró

Los dos pasamos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

-¿Por qué me terminas de esta manera?- pregunté

-ya te dije porque. Eres casada y yo no tengo relaciones con mujeres casadas, y me casaré dentro de dos semanas- habló –no podemos ser amigos per. Ya no podemos tener una relación amorosa, porque es inmoral… Y además…no te queda el papel de mujer infiel- terminó de decir

Las esperanzas de tener una felicidad plena se hicieron millones de pedazos muy pequeños.

-¿sabías que contigo me sentía con vida? Creí que por fin podría ser feliz- musité- no tiene caso estar aquí. Llévame a mi casa, por favor- pedí

-bella. Esto es un adiós. Yo también me sentí feliz a tu lado pero comprendí que tu destino es estar con tu esposo y aunque no lo parezca o no te guste- murmuró –y además…Jessica significa todo en la vida para mí y no la quiero perder, solo porque me enamoré fugazmente de ti- habló en voz baja

Salimos de su casa y abrió la puerta del copiloto, negué y le dije que quería sentarme atrás. Una vez en camino me quité el dije que me había regalado para devolvérselo, seguramente lo necesitaría. Las lagrimas quemaban atrás de mis ojos por querer salir a borbotones pero las contuve, si hubo algo que aprendí en mi vida fue a no llorar frente a los demás, que no vieran mi sufrir.

-toma. Esto es tuyo- dije tendiendo mi mano y solté un poco el collar para que lo viera bien.

-es tuyo- murmuró alejando mi mano

-no lo quiero y seguramente lo querrás de vuelta- murmuré fríamente

-claro que no, y además…yo no acepto que me devuelvan cosas que regalo- habló mientras manejaba

-¿Por qué me hiciste sentir especial?- pregunté

-lamento si te sentiste así, pero tu así lo pensaste- dijo sin importancia –yo no te hice sentir especial-

Regresé mi mano a mi regazo y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi vestido, lo tendré como un recuerdo y lo esconderé.

Habíamos llegado a mi casa y le pagué por haberme llegado pero rechazó el dinero, aproveché su distracción para tomar su collar y ponerlo en el asiento del copiloto y me bajé rápidamente. Cerré fuertemente la puerta de su taxi y caminé apresuradamente hacia el enorme portón de color negro, sentí que las lágrimas salían sin esperar a que estuviera en la seguridad de mi habitación.

-¡BELLA!- gritaron

Me di la vuelta bruscamente para ver quien me había gritado y miré a Mike que corría hacia mí, me di la vuelta para seguir en el camino que se me hizo eterno. Una mano me tomó del antebrazo y me haló hacia un fuerte pecho que irradiaba calor. Miré quien era y me quedé muy congelada ante la mirada de Mike

-¡lo siento amor, si te herí! Pero sabes que nuestra relación no puede ser. Por favor, no me busques y aléjate de mí- susurró

Estampo sus labios contra los míos y comencé a moverlos insistentemente, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y sentí que sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura

-te amo- murmuré sollozando entre sus labios

Seguí derramando lágrimas sin parar.

-yo también te amo pero esta relación se acabó. Solo no me busques y ambos seguiremos con nuestras vidas matrimoniales- dijo en susurros

Deshizo el beso y se dio la vuelta.

Entré a mi casa y en el portón me deshice en amargos sollozos.

¿Por qué razón habrá terminado una relación hermosa, en donde él era mi sol?


	10. DESHECHA

Días después de haber terminado con Mike, mis días se volvieron aburridos y largos. Y sentí que caía en un pozo profundo de tristeza, mi relación con él fue más fuerte de lo que tenía con Edward y cuando lo nuestro acabó, sentí que me habían arrancado el corazón.

Me siento muerta en vida, sin vida para volver a amar. Y jamás volveré a amar a otro hombre, como lo amé a él.

A veces sueño con él, y al despertarme me doy cuenta de que no está y comienzo a llorar. Él me hizo sentir que tenía valor para alguien, solo me di cuenta que el amor es debilidad y que ahora en adelante guardaré lo que me queda y seguiré adelante.

Tal vez sea mejor estar sola, así no me lastimaran en el futuro.

Seguí llorando como nunca había llorado, ni cuando me enviaron a esa escuela de señoritas. Estas emociones eran muy fuertes y no podía con ellas, él fue el amor de mi vida, y no habrá otro hombre que lo pueda igualar.

Al día siguiente, le marqué a su celular para saber si todo era una broma de mal gusto, y por desgracia no fue así. Cada que le marcaba la voz grabada de la operadora anunciaba

"numero inexistente. Por favor revise la marcación"

Y así era…yo le marcaba y su número estaba inexistente

Me recosté en posición fetal para escuchar a mi corazón y cerrando los ojos comencé a llorar

Si hubiera un sonido de cómo mi corazón se rompió en ese momento, se hubiera escuchado en el mundo entero, el ruido hubiera sido hueco…como una bala.


	11. COMENZANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA

Después de muchos lamentos por algún tiempo. Decidí irme de ese infierno en forma de casa ostentosa, tomé mis pertenencias y me dirigí a la estación de autobuses sin mirar atrás. No di explicaciones a nadie, pues a nadie le importo y dudo mucho que alguien me extrañe, solo quiero una nueva vida…lejos de todos los que me hicieron daño.

Y lejos de Mike…el único amor de mi vida.

Ahora estaba mirando el tablero de los viajes y el que se iba en los próximos treinta minutos era hacia portland, Oregón. Entre más lejos de todos ellos, mejor.

Compré el boleto y dejé mi equipaje en la bodega, no me preocupaba si se perdía. Me senté a pensar en lo que había hecho, dejé todo lo que conocía pero a la vez me hacía daño, empeñé mis joyas y saqué todo mi dinero. No me dolía dejar a Edward, a pesar de su condición pero conociéndolo bien, se que estará bien.

Había llegado la hora de subirme a mi nuevo destino y comenzar una nueva vida, apagué mi celular y en cuanto comenzó su marcha lo estrellé al pavimento.

Me sentía libre, emocionada pero a la vez con incertidumbre y miedo.

Miedo a lo que vendrá después. Dejé la ventanilla abierta para que entrara el aire, y me di cuenta de que habían varias personas y ninguna de ellas eran conocidas.

Y todo eso fue hace tres semanas…

Ahora vivía en un modesto apartamento amueblado, y tenía un trabajo modesto como secretaria en una firma de abogados muy prestigiosa.

Ahora estaba transcribiendo documentación del abogado que hizo la firma, y en unos días el regresaría. El trabajo mantenía mi mente ocupada, así no pensaba en ellos…ni en Mike. Seguí con los papeles que al parecer eran de una demanda alimenticia.

-¿no tienes dudas?-preguntó María amablemente cuando le di unas hojas para que el mensajero se las llevara

-no. Por el momento voy bien- murmuré sonriendo

María es mi única amiga en la ciudad, casada y con dos hijos.

Me di la vuelta después de que acordáramos para comer juntas. El trabajo me venía bien y tenía mi propia oficina, el dinero no importaba, pero hasta este momento…todo iba bien y a veces me preguntaba cómo era mi jefe o mejor dicho, el jefe de todos.

Seguí con mi trabajo y después Salí a comer con María a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, la comida favorita de Edward.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó

-no es nada- mentí

-¿tu esposo?- preguntó dejando de comer

Esbocé una sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos, y le dije que a mi "esposo" le gustaba la comida tailandesa, pero a mí no.

-¿y por eso fuiste a comer una hamburguesa de pollo?- preguntó

Asentí con la cabeza y seguimos comiendo entre pláticas triviales. Me enteré que había adoptado a una gata y no sabía que estaba embarazada pero aun así, se quedó con los gatitos. Nunca había tenido mascotas porque mis padres no me lo permitieron.

Terminada la comida, volvimos al trabajo y me reprimí mentalmente por haber pensado en ese desgraciado.

Edward jamás supo de la carrera de administración empresarial, y ahora encuentro la oportunidad para "explotarla".

Los siguientes días fueron de trabajo y más trabajo, nunca pensé que una secretaria tuviera tantos pendientes. Pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era mi jefe y pensé en preguntarle a María que lo ha visto más veces que nadie.

-ahm María… ¿y cómo es el jefe?- pegunté en un susurro

-tiene treinta años y muy guapo- murmuró viéndome con una sonrisa- pero también es reservado, duro, de pocas palabras y bastante gritón- murmuró mientras acomodaba unas hojas

Las ganas de seguir preguntando se me acabaron ¿Por qué la otra secretaria habrá renunciado? Justo en ese momento iba a preguntar más de él, cuando un hombre bajo de estatura y calvo se acercó a nuestro lugar.

-¿usted es Isabella Cullen?- preguntó algo asustado y acomodándose sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

-si ¿hay algún problema?- pregunté temerosa

-no lo hay, pero le voy a enseñar su nueva oficina y por favor mañana tendrá que trasladarse. Ya que en unos días llegara el CEO- dijo el hombre calvo

María se quedó en shock y le preguntó que si no estaría finalmente una semana más y él le respondió que no, porque al parecer había recibido una llamada de él y dijo que sus vacaciones fueron una porquería y regresara muy pronto.

-y usted debe ser el administrador ¿cierto?- pregunté interrumpiendo su conversación

-si claro. Soy de recursos humanos y mi nombre es Peter Biers- murmuró estrechando su mano

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo y tomamos el ascensor, presionó un botón 6 y me dijo que ese botón tenía que presionar para llegar a la oficina.

-su oficina es muy espaciosa, tiene una pequeña cocina para hacer cualquier comida. La oficina del jefe esta junto a la suya y son las únicos dos que hay- murmuró –es la primera vez que contrata a una secretaria porque él antes hacia todo el trabajo…y quiere a alguien que no tenga experiencia para moldearla- murmuró en la última parte

-moldear…. ¿a qué se refiere con eso?- pregunté

-a como le gustan las cosas. No se preocupe, puede parecer malo pero en realidad es muy amable…cuando esta de buenas- susurró

-veo que todos le temen- murmuré

Se detuvo el ascensor y rápidamente se abrieron las puertas…y lo primero que vi fue una enorme puerta de madera que no tenía ornamentación alguna. El administrador la abrió y entramos rápidamente.

-este es la oficina tuya y del jefe- murmuró

Estaba una enorme mesa de madera y delante de esa, estaba un escritorio de cristal en forma de L. equipada con una computadora, dos teléfonos e impresora.

-¿y qué opina?- preguntó temeroso- si hay algo que no le gusta, podemos cambiarlo- murmuró

-todo está bien- murmuré para tranquilizarlo

Salimos de la oficina y ya no quise preguntar más por mi jefe.


	12. CONOCIENDO A MI JEFE

Cinco días después de que fui a visitar mi nueva oficina, había recibido la orden de último segundo de cambiarme porque hoy llegaría el CEO y que además no sabía su nombre.

Fui por un café para despertar completamente. Había tenido constantes sueños de Edward tocando la puerta de mi departamento y cuando le abría él me besaba.

Miré mi escritorio sin ganas y recordé que debí de haberme vestido más formal, pero con este vestido amarillo medio y un poco entallado, dudaba que funcionara.

Tomé mi café y le di un sorbo para tranquilizarme. Escuché un toc toc tímido y mi movimiento se cortó cuando mi talón se quedó atrapado. Me tambaleé en el lugar un momento y me las arreglé para no perder el equilibrio, pero no antes de derramarme el café por el brazo y por el suelo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, respiré profundamente y luego rodeé el escritorio, saqué un puñado de servilletas de mi bolso. Levantando el vestido una pulgada, me arrodillé en el suelo y empecé a limpiar mi desorden.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, para ser más exacta, un hombre.

A un pie de distancia de mi, un par de zapatos de vestir de cuero italiano entran en mi campo de visión. Mi mirada asciende por unos pantalones negros, y que parece que envuelven unas piernas fuertes, gruesas y muy masculinas. Sin querer mis ojos pasan su entrepierna hasta un cinturón plateado.

Viste una camisa impecable blanca, corbata de seda negra…yo conozco a alguien que usaba corbatas de ese material. Mis ojos viajaron rápidamente para encontrarse con unos picaros ojos negros como el carbón.

¡Oh dios! Mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Pasamos un momento mirándolos mutuamente, yo trataba de averiguar que pasaba aquí y él, tratando de medir mi reacción al verlo.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia a mí, estando increíblemente cerca. Su rodilla rozó mi pecho. Sus labios se contraen, e hizo un gesto hacia mi posición arrodillada en el suelo. Usó una mano para ajustarse el gemelo opuesto, su voz ronca invade mi cuerpo.

-he fantaseado con tenerte así.

Esto no está pasando

Se le escapó un gruñido y mi cabeza se movió bruscamente a otro lado, para evitar su mirada.

-no deberías de estar aquí. Tengo una cita- murmuré

-lo sé. El CEO que ha regresado de sus vacaciones. La entrevista. Y todo ese rollo- sonrió

Mis ojos se abrieron impresionados

-¿me estas vigilando? ¿Co…como sabias que estaba trabajando aquí o que vivía en esta ciudad?- tropecé con mis palabras

Tenía que irme de esta ciudad.

Interrumpiéndome lo que iba a decir, me tomó del brazo y tiró suavemente. Me puse de pie, y bajó el dobladillo de mi vestido sobre mis rodillas y anunció:

-soy el vicepresidente de esta empresa. Soy tu jefe, nena.

Mi quijada se aflojó y es una verdadera suerte de que no llegará hasta el piso.

-pe…pero pensé que nada mas eras un egocéntrico y arrogante actor porno- tartamudeé

Su cara adquiere una expresión de furia.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, movió lentamente la mano y cerró la puerta. Di un brinco de susto.

-como puedes ver, no soy solo un actor porno egocéntrico. Tengo más empresas- dijo secamente

Sus pies se paran frente a los míos y levanta una mano hacia mi mejilla. Con su dedo índice roza mi piel y luego desciende hasta mi mandíbula, mi cuerpo experimentó una extraña sacudida, como si estuviera en shock.

Apoyó su cabeza hacia la mía, rozando su punta de la nariz contra la mía.

-estoy dispuesto a pagarte más, si haces horas extras. Señorita swan- su respiración calentó mis labios

Sus labios se acercaron unos centímetros a mi boca. Se retiró rápidamente y agregó:

-¿Qué estas tu dispuesta a hacer por mi?- susurró

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de él y muchas emociones pasan a través de mí.

Ira. Emoción. Vergüenza.

Nos miramos intensamente unos segundos, hasta que perdí y bajé mi vista. Sus ojos negros se quedaron impresos en mi memoria.

-¿estás diciendo que no trabajaré aquí si yo no…-trago saliva y tropecé con mis propias palabras- …si nosotros no…quiero decir, si no dejo que tu…?

Aflojó su corbata y aspiró

-si es eso lo que necesitas oír. Si necesitas una razón para justificar chuparme el pene en tu nueva oficina a las nueve de la mañana de un lunes.

-hacer felaciones por dinero extra…-murmuró

Mis brazos se salieron y empujaron sus hombros con fuerza.

-no soy tu prostituta Jacob. No voy a hacerlo. Me ibas a contratar de todos modos- dije en voz alta

-si me la hubieras mamado ahorita, no te contrato- musitó indiferente –aquí se viene a trabajar. Y los asuntos personales son después del trabajo-

Nos sentamos y me preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo en esta ciudad, le conté que mi noviazgo había acabado. Edward seguía internado en el sanatorio mental, y yo buscaba una nueva vida.

-y el destino te mandó a mí- sonrió mostrando su dentadura que contrastaba con su piel

Y me recordó al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-esta es tu agenda. Te anoté tus deberes de la primera semana, y siempre la tienes que tener a la mano- murmuró dándome una agenda forrada de terciopelo.

Abrí para ver que me deparaba en las siguientes horas y noté que todo estaba escrito.

-y ya te puedes retirar- habló –y una cosa más-

-¿si?- pregunté

-cuando estemos en público me dirás señor Black- dijo secamente

Asentí y salí a paso veloz hasta llegar a la seguridad de mi oficina. El teléfono timbró dándome un buen susto, me acerqué para contestar la llamada.

-¿hola?- pregunté

-no salgas corriendo de la oficina con tus zapatillas de nuevo y cuando suene el teléfono tienes que contestar "oficina de la presidencia" ¿entendido?- preguntó suavemente

-s…si señor- murmuré

-veras que no soy tan malo como todos dicen que soy pero encontraras que soy exigente. Y dime, cual es la cita para hoy- pidió

Tomé la agenda con mis temblorosos dedos y escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea. La agenda se me cayó y solté una maldición.

-tranquila. Ven a mi oficina- dijo entre risas

Colgué rápidamente y levanté la agenda. Llegué a su oficina y toqué suavemente su puerta, me abrió e indico que pasara y volviera a tomar asiento. Le dicté sus actividades para el día de hoy.

9:25 a 10:00 Reunión con Biers

10:00 a 11:00 Junta con ejecutivos de industrias Zeppco

11:30 a 12:00 cita en la corte del caso Flynn vs De Marco

12:00 a 12:35 ver al sastre

12:35 a 13:30 tiene una cita con Bradley Green

Y le seguí dictando hasta que la agenda terminó a las seis de la tarde. Después de eso me fui y comencé a hacer mi trabajo.


End file.
